<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry's Adventures of The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour by PerkyGoth14</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991918">Cherry's Adventures of The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14'>PerkyGoth14</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairly OddParents, The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29991918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a boring, adventureless day, the group finds out they are about to find two worlds colliding together for a new crossover adventure. They soon reunite with Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda as Timmy has a school science fair coming up and he soon wishes to go to the best science lab in the universe and meets a boy genius from Retroville named Jimmy Neutron and they end up switching lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jimmy Neutron/Penny Plutonium, Timmy Turner/Cindy Vortex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy upcoming 20th Anniversary to The Fairly OddParents. Read &amp; Review!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story begins on a typical day at home with nothing much going on.</p><p>"Hmm... I dunno what we can do today," Cherry shrugged to the others. "Play video games? Go to the movies? I'd say do our homework, but are we really that bored?"</p><p>"Good GRIEF, no!" Lionel replied. "We're trying to <em>cure</em> our boredom, not further increase it! Maybe there's another mission we have or something."</p><p>Cherry chuckled, unable to resist from his reaction. Lionel gave her a look.</p><p>"I'm sorry, but you just look kinda funny right now." Cherry smirked.</p><p>"Well, maybe we should get out, explore, and see what's going on," Atticus suggested. "Probably better to be safe than sorry."</p><p>"Yeah, yeah..." Cherry shrugged. "Let's go see about it then."</p><p>And so, the group got up and headed off to see if they had any new missions.</p><hr/><p>"So, a little bored at home, are we?" Drell asked from his desk as the group came to see him.</p><p>"Yeah, a little bit," Cherry shrugged bashfully. "Have you got anything for us?"</p><p>"Hmm..." Drell paused before going to check something for them, grabbing a woman and put her in his place before dashing off. "Wait here a moment. Marge, entertain while I'm gone."</p><p>A woman with short black hair and glasses blinked rapidly before grinning nervously and waved at them.</p><p>"...Aren't you the principal's receptionist down at the high school?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"I have a complicated life." Marge grinned nervously.</p><p>"...Okay." Lionel shrugged as he sat in a nearby chair.</p><p>Marge just grinned nervously as they sat around for a while.</p><p>"So... Anyone see any good movies lately?" Mo asked.</p><p>"I saw Johnny Depp in <em>Sleepy Hollow</em>," Cherry replied. "Apparently Christopher Walken was The Headless Horseman."</p><p>"Ah..." Atticus nodded, though he didn't seem to know who that was while Mo just shrugged at him.</p><p>"C'mon... I can't be the <em>only</em> one who knows and gets who Christopher Walken is." Cherry said flatly.</p><p>"Oh! He's that guy who was Max Shreck in<em> Batman Returns</em>!" Lionel spoke up. "And he was King Louie in the 2016 <em>Jungle Book</em> remake!"</p><p>Cherry then took out a random cookie for Lionel.</p><p>"Aww..." Atticus and Mo pouted.</p><p>"Lionel is a man of culture, I see." Cherry smirked at them.</p><p>"I try!" Lionel gushed as he took the cookie.</p><p>Marge simply stood there before she started to randomly knit.</p><p>"Thank you, Marge, you were a great help," Drell said, suddenly coming back as he patted her on the head as he held a file in his hands, and pushed her chair out of the way as he faced the others. "Hello again."</p><p>"Hello." The group greeted nonchalantly.</p><p>"Now... Let's see..." Drell said as he opened up the file. "Now according to this, there's going to be two worlds colliding."</p><p>"Two worlds colliding?" Atticus asked. "What do you mean?"</p><p>"Just as I said," Drell replied. "Two worlds are about to meet and two people from different worlds are going to come together and visit each other's worlds."</p><p>"Great... It's a riddle..." Cherry complained.</p><p>"I think he's saying we're due for a crossover between two worlds!" Lionel stated.</p><p>"Yes." Drell nodded.</p><p>"Ohh..." Atticus, Cherry, and Mo replied.</p><p>"Well, why didn't you just say that before?" Atticus asked.</p><p>"I'm not as meta as Lionel is," Drell replied. "But yes, a crossover between two worlds."</p><p>"So is this gonna be like a fight against our evil counterparts with like Ultraman and Owlman?" Atticus asked.</p><p>"Not exactly," Drell said. "You have to go and find out, but it should involve a couple of familiar faces that I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise of."</p><p>"Alright, sounds good to me!" Lionel declared. "All fired up and ready to go!"</p><p>"So you accept?" Drell asked. "Good... I hope you have fun."</p><p>The group looked at each other and they were soon sent away into a brand new adventure that would involve a crossover. Which crossover? Well, if you have to ask, you need to read the top of the page before you read any more of this adventure.</p><p>"I wonder if I should tell them it'll also have world traveling and visiting as well as possible time travel?" Drell wondered to himself before shrugging that off. "Nah... They can figure it out on their own. I can't hold their hand ALL the time."</p><p>The group, at that very moment, was on their way through the dimensional vortex.</p><p>"So, where exactly are we going?" asked Lionel.</p><p>"Not sure." Cherry replied.</p><p>"Let me see," Atticus said as he took out some kind of tracker. "This should lead us to where we need to go."</p><p>"Did you just literally pull that out of your-" Cherry was about to ask.</p><p>"Good, I'm getting a signal." Atticus said as the tracker beeped strongly, going somewhere, pointing in the direction as needed.</p><p>The others then followed after Atticus as a girl's scream was heard.</p><p>"What was that?" Atticus wondered.</p><p>"Seems to be screaming," Cherry said before shrugging. "It's none of our business, let's just keep going."</p><p>"Well... Okay," Atticus shrugged as well before he kept following the tracker before a door showed up with a long black straight line with a golden star on it. "Hey, that looks like Cosmo and Wanda's wands."</p><p>"Huh... It does," Cherry agreed. "Well, guys. Looks like we're in for a 'fairly odd' adventure." she then smirked with a wink.</p><p>Lionel gave a courtesy chuckle in response as he reached for the doorknob, and opened it. Once the door was opened, there was a colorful swirling pattern in the door before they were all suddenly sucked in like a giant vacuum cleaner.</p><hr/><p>We cut to the town of Dimmsdale where it seems to be a quiet day so far and Timmy was playing a video game, though he had some company, which was Darla, Atticus's adoptive little sister, and Amber, Darla's best friend and the niece of Roger and Anita Dearly, Patch's former owners and the infamous owners of "The Dalmatian Plantation".</p><p>"Timmy. Shouldn't you be working on your Travel-Related Science Fair project?" Wanda asked her godson.</p><p>"This <em>is</em> my Travel-Related Science Fair project," Timmy clarified, showing a silver fighting robot on the screen that was barging its way through the city. "The effect of using cheat codes to win<em> 'Decimator: Crush the Planet'</em> and travel to the Winner's Circle!"</p><p>"I'm learning so much about travel!" Cosmo beamed.</p><p>"Well, that's definitely one way to find a loophole..." Amber commented.</p><p>"Don't encourage him, Amber." Wanda sighed.</p><p>"Sorry, Wanda." Amber replied.</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm sure that Timmy will think of something." Darla smiled.</p><p>"Hmm..." Wanda paused thoughtfully.</p><hr/><p>Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Mo soon made it over to the Turner household as Patch poked his head out of Atticus's backpack. Atticus then rang the doorbell as Mrs. Turner came to the door.</p><p>"Oh... Hello, Atticus..." Mrs. Turner said. "Mr. Turner and I don't need you to babysit Timmy and his new girlfriend and cousin today."</p><p>"I'm sure, Mrs. Turner, but I just thought I'd come say hello." Atticus smiled innocently.</p><p>"Well, how nice," Mrs. Turner smiled back. "Oh... Well, all right, you can come in. He's supposed to be doing his homework though."</p><p>"Alright," Atticus replied. "Maybe my friends and I can help!"</p><p>"Sounds good to me," Mrs. Turner smiled. "I'm going to make a yamberry pie!" she then put on a sports hat with two flags, cheering in front of the oven. "Go, pie, go!"</p><p>"Uh... Okay?" Atticus shrugged.</p><p>Mr. Turner soon sat on a lawn chair in front of the oven too, cheering with his wife as if they were both watching a sports event when they were just watching the pie bake. The others blinked before they went upstairs to go and see Timmy.</p><p>"Hey, Timmy," Atticus smiled as he knocked on the door before coming inside the 10-year-old boy's bedroom. "It's me, your good friends and favorite babysitting team!"</p><p>"Can't talk," Timmy replied. "Playing the best game ever."</p><p>"Yeah, he's REEEEEALLLY looking focused on that homework assignment." Lionel remarked dryly.</p><p>Amber and Darla walked over to see Lionel up close.</p><p>"Lionel, this is Amber and Darla, Darla and Amber, this is Lionel," Cherry said briefly. "I don't think you guys fully met actually."</p><p>"I remember them from the Dalmatian Vacation!" Lionel replied.</p><p>"Ah, right," Cherry nodded then. "I think I was too busy getting lost in a Dalmatian tidal wave to properly remember."</p><p>"Hi, Lionel." Darla and Amber smiled at him.</p><p>Cosmo and Wanda panicked before they suddenly became goldfish when no one was looking, grinning innocently from within their bowl.</p><p>"Lemme guess, those are his fairy godparents, right?" Lionel asked.</p><p>"Yes, they are." Darla nodded.</p><p>"Darla!" Timmy complained.</p><p>"It's okay, Timmy," Darla reassured the bucktoothed boy. "Lionel's cool. He can know."</p><p>"...Can he?" Timmy asked, tilting his head at Lionel. "I mean... Uh... It's complicated."</p><p>"Yes, we can trust Lionel," Amber reassured her cousin. "Trust me, he is totally not normal," she then flinched, realizing how that sounded before looking back at Lionel with a nervous grin on her face. "No offense, Lionel."</p><p>"None taken." Lionel replied as he conjured up some floating pebbles, then whirled them in circles on his fingertips.</p><p>"Uh..." Timmy blinked with wide eyes.</p><p>"See? What'd we tell ya?" Amber said to Timmy.</p><p>"All right, I guess he's good to go," Timmy replied. "As long as Jorgen von Jarhead doesn't come poofing in to yell at me again."</p><p>Cosmo and Wanda then poofed out of their fishbowl and became their old fairy selves.</p><p>"So... I'm Cosmo!" Cosmo smiled as he floated in Lionel's face.</p><p>"And I'm Wanda!" Wanda added as she did the same.</p><p>"And we're..." The two began before they floated backwards and had their own logo appear right behind them. "TIMMY'S FAIRY GODPARENTS!"</p><p>"...Okay, cool," Lionel replied. "I'm Lionel W. Schwartz, Zrrrfian from the planet Ergo in the 5th Dimension."</p><p>"Zrrrfian?" Timmy blinked. "Never heard of it... Is that just a fake planet like Moron Mountain or Pluto?"</p><p>"Ooh! Too soon!" Cosmo pouted in the background. "Pluto's where I keep my corn!" he then magicked up a random corn on the cob before hugging it. "And corn is niiiice~"</p><p>"Of course you've never heard of it!" Lionel replied. "It's in the 5th Dimension! And the planet is called Ergo, the people are called Zrrrfians."</p><p>"Oh... Okay..." Timmy said. "Well, uh, cool to meet you, Lionel."</p><p>"So, Timmy, what's this all about?" Atticus asked, gesturing to a plaque on the boy's desk that read "My Science Project".</p><p>"Oh, yeah, there's an upcoming Science Fair at school," Timmy shrugged. "I'll work on it after this game."</p><p>"Uh-huh..." Atticus nodded. "And what is this game?"</p><p>"It's a game that Cosmo taught me called 'The Not Study Game'." Timmy smiled innocently.</p><p>Darla and Amber looked very unimpressed with Timmy's answer, as did the older group.</p><p>"I can see you've had plenty of time to get better at playing 'The Not Study Game'..." Lionel commented dryly.</p><p>"Yep!" Timmy replied.</p><p>"He's gonna have nothing for school tomorrow, is he?" Atticus asked cynically.</p><p>"Most likely." The others agreed.</p><p>"Re-lax, I got plenty of time," Timmy told them. "I'm not gonna blow it off at the last minute."</p><p>"Knowing you, you most likely will." Amber remarked.</p><p>"Amber!" Timmy complained.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Timmy, but it's true," Amber told him. "I know you better than anyone else. You were like a brother to me ever since we were little and I visited you all the time until Vicky became your babysitter."</p><p>"I imagine that would cut down on visits altogether..." noted Lionel.</p><p>"It was pretty bad," Amber frowned. "I was there when Vicky first started babysitting and it made me and Timmy so upset, so my parents decided that I couldn't visit Timmy as much anymore and decided I should visit my other aunt, who I think you can guess is."</p><p>"Anita?" Lionel asked.</p><p>Amber nodded.</p><p>"Makes sense," Lionel replied. "At least you're back together though and I guess I won't be meeting this Vicky anytime soon."</p><p>"Highly unlikely," Wanda said. "After Vicky was taken care of a long time ago, she seems to have lost interest in babysitting and her parents stood up to her, so she seems to have a new true love." she then said, waving her wand to show a vision of the redheaded demoness herself.</p><p>Vicky was shown to be sipping a milkshake with her new boyfriend, Jackson, who was also Atticus's arch enemy.</p><p>"At least, in a way, Vicky will have a better happy ending than torturing some kids," Cherry said. "...I just wish we could find out what we're supposed to be doing here other than motivating Timmy to do his science project for school."</p><p>"Yeah, same here," Mo replied. "I wonder when this crossover will happen?"</p><p>"I hope it's soon." Atticus said.</p><p>"Lionel, do you mind doing a quick jump cut or something?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"Please, allow me." Lionel said as he reached down to the corner to turn the page to get further into the story.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, some time passed and Timmy still didn't have a project and the science fair was tomorrow and Timmy escaped his classroom after nearly everyone else in class showed previews for their science projects.</p><p>"Timmy, you really shouldn't procrastinate," Atticus said. "Now how do you expect to compete in your school's science fair tomorrow?"</p><p>"I know just what to do, Atticus," Timmy replied. "I wish I was at the greatest science lab in Dimmsdale."</p><p>Cosmo and Wanda then waved their wands to grant Timmy's wish, sending him to the greatest science lab in Dimmsdale... Which belonged to one of his best friends, AJ.</p><p>"Ah yes, mooching off your friends!" Lionel commented dryly. "That'll getcha a winning grade!"</p><p>"Hi, Timmy!" Cosmo and Wanda smiled as they appeared.</p><p>"Cheater, Cheater." Darla scolded Timmy.</p><p>"The greatest lab in Dimmsdale is AJ's room!" Timmy panicked. "I can't use his stuff for my science project, he'll know I took his technology!"</p><p>"Well, maybe we should come with you." Wanda suggested.</p><p>"Yeah, I'm great with science. Oh, wait, did I say 'Science'? I meant hula dancing," he then magicked himself into a coconut bra, grass skirt, and a lei and began to hula dance with some accompanying music. "Hula-belly-hula-belly, Hula-belly-hula-hu, Coconutty-coconutty, Everybody hula-hu~"</p><p>"Isn't there a rule against you guys helping him like that?" Amber asked the fairies.</p><p>"She's right," Timmy said, agreeing with his cousin. "The rules say you can't help me win a competition, so I'll have to do it myself. Okay... I wish we were in the greatest lab in the universe!"</p><p>Wanda then waved her wand, letting Timmy and the others disappear in a POOF cloud that said "SCIENCE!" before she decided to dance with Cosmo, wearing a floral shirt with white pants, sandals, her own lei, and a matching flower in her hair. "Let's go to Hawaii!" she then said to her husband.</p><p>"I'll get my lab coat." Cosmo smiled, grabbing his wand as it glowed.</p><p>POOF!</p><hr/><p>But before we can continue with the<em> Fairly OddParents</em> side of this story, we have to tell you this story first about <em>Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius</em>! No relation to Dexter of Dexter's Laboratory. Yesterday while Timmy was procrastinating, a different brown-haired, blue-eyed 10-year-old boy was shown to be on his way over to a clubhouse which was more than a mere clubhouse. He walked towards it before he heard someone screaming and then suddenly, someone flashed in the air before crashing into the clubhouse as she groaned as she crashed and landed.</p><p>"Leaping Leptons! What was that?!" Jimmy blinked before he rushed over to see what had happened.</p><p>"Ugh... What happened...?" A girl's voice groaned as she held her head, looking to be in pain. "I have a feeling I'm not in Luchaville anymore." She had golden blonde hair tied into high pigtails and wore what looked like a masked wrestling outfit that was silvery-gray with hints of blue, wearing a silver-gray mask with a flashy and wavy blue covering over where her eyes would be, wearing a skirt with blue tights and silver and gray boots with matching armbands and had what looked like a red violet-colored atom crest on her chest.</p><p>"Wait a second... Who are you?" asked Jimmy. "And what are you doing here?"</p><p>"Huh? Where am I?" The blonde masked girl asked before looking around, then saw him and gasped.</p><p>"Hey, it's okay, I won't hurt you," Jimmy said to her as he came a bit closer, though tried to stand his ground so not to worry the girl. "Now as I asked before... Who are you?"</p><p>"M-M-Me?" The girl blinked. "Oh, uh, my name is Penny... Penny Plutonium."</p><p>"Nice to meet you, Penny," Jimmy replied. "I'm Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius."</p><p>"Uh, hello there, Jimmy Neutron," Penny said. "Could you tell me where I am?"</p><p>"Retroville, Texas." Jimmy replied.</p><p>"Goodness!" Penny gasped. "I really <em>am</em> far from Luchaville!"</p><p>"Luchaville?" asked Jimmy, confused.</p><p>"It's a town in Southern California...?" Penny replied as Jimmy just looked at her in silence as he had no idea what she was even talking about. "It's... The home of... Lucha Libre... Masked wrestling?"</p><p>"Hm... That seems to be one of the few things I have no idea about," Jimmy said to her. "Goddard, do a search scan for Luchaville."</p><p>A robot dog stepped out before barking and his head slid up before a giant screen was shown in the robot dog's chest, doing a search on Luchaville before the screen simply read "NO RESULTS FOUND".</p><p>"Strange..." Jimmy pondered. "Luchaville doesn't seem to exist."</p><p>"Yikes... I must've traveled through time or something with Dad's invention..." Penny muttered to herself with wide eyes.</p><p>"Well, wherever Luchaville is, we'll have to keep you nearby so we don't lose track of you." Jimmy stated.</p><p>"Oh, uh, sure..." Penny nodded.</p><p>"So, what happened and how did you get here?" Jimmy asked.</p><p>"It's a weird and complicated story," Penny said, rubbing her arm as she stood up next to him and Goddard. "See, I was with my friends, Rikochet, Buena, Girl, and The Flea and they came to see my dad's new invention for the upcoming Science Fair out of town and it had to be tested. So I decided to test it since Captain Snugglebumps ran away, so I volunteered myself. I think something went wrong with the technology and the flux capacitor, maybe the cations didn't have enough of a positive charge, who knows? Because I stepped inside and the next thing I knew, I was launched away from home and suddenly, I went through some kinda portal vortex, hopefully not a blackhole, and I just ended up here until you came and found me."</p><p>"Interesting concept..." Jimmy replied. "Maybe I could put together something to help return you to your universe?"</p><p>"Oh... Thank you," Penny smiled and nodded. "You must be very smart if you think you can help like that."</p><p>"I don't think, Penny, I know," Jimmy smiled back. "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."</p><p>"Yes, I believe so too." Penny beamed in excitement.</p><p>And so, a bond between Jimmy and Penny was born. Penny was going to stay with the Neutrons until further notice with Jimmy explaining that Penny needed a place to stay and was far away from home which his mother was more understanding about than his father, but more about that later, as we cut to the next day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Penny, I might need to delay on getting you back home," Jimmy said to his new friend. "Goddard needs a special treatment today."</p><p>"All right," Penny said, understanding. "I guess I can wait."</p><p>"I hope he can too," Jimmy sighed. "He doesn't like this tune-up treatment, but he needs to get it done."</p><p>"I'll help out." Penny said as she followed him into his clubhouse/home laboratory.</p><p>Goddard was being fussy as Jimmy had predicted.</p><p>"Don't be like that, Goddard, It's just a simple tune-up!" Jimmy told his robot dog as Penny joined him to help out. "My new Jiffy Tuner will replace your old components by painlessly rearranging your subatomic structure."</p><p>Goddard simply howled with fear while Penny tried to soothe him for Jimmy.</p><p>"Come on. As long as I'm here to monitor the molecular transmogrification, nothing can go wrong." Jimmy reassured his dog.</p><p>Of course, that usually meant something would go wrong.</p><p>"Penny, if you'll please assist me?" Jimmy suggested.</p><p>"Aye-Aye!" Penny beamed and saluted. "Consider it my greatest honor."</p><p>Jimmy smiled at her and the two soon began to work together to help Goddard. Once their backs were turned, there was a POOF! cloud and suddenly, Timmy and the others appeared, landing in the middle of the floor together.</p><hr/><p>"Well, this definitely looks different." Darla remarked.</p><p>"Whoa, we're all bulgy!" Timmy replied, checking the group out.</p><p>"This universe must be in CGI." Lionel noted.</p><p>"I guess I never thought about it like that before." Cherry remarked.</p><p>"All right, so you're gonna win your school science fair by cheating?" Amber firmly asked her cousin.</p><p>"Oh, come on, it's not like anyone will ever know," Timmy reassured. "I mean, just look at all of this amazing stuff! I don't even know where to start! I've got to approach this in the most scientific manner possible," he then started pointing out the inventions before he grabbed the helmet that he had found. "Eenie-meenie-minie... Excellent!"</p><p>"Does this place seem familiar to you?" Amber asked Darla.</p><p>"Uh... Maybe... I'm not sure..." Darla replied thoughtfully.</p><p>"Don't worry, Goddard, you'll go straight to sleep and it'll be over before you know it." Penny smiled as she continued to help Jimmy.</p><p>"Activate sleep mode." Jimmy signaled Penny.</p><p>Penny nodded and soon pushed a button which made Goddard's eyes and brain turn off and he soon stopped moving while Jimmy inserted the required CD-Rom in the hard drive.</p><p>"Now, I just install a tune-up disk..." Jimmy said as some smoke came out of Goddard's ear by accident. "Whoops. Slight plasma leak, better get a Mini-Laser," he then walked over to his shelf of inventions, going over to his desk chair and spun it around to see Timmy wearing a helmet with a goofy expression on his face. "Hey! W-Who the heck are you?!"</p><p>"I'm loopy! I'm loopy!~" Timmy sang a bit crazily and hit himself in the head with a special pen he had in his own hand.</p><p>"What we are is very sorry about this," Lionel sighed. "Our... Friend here has a mandatory science fair assignment and decided to mooch off someone else. Namely, you."</p><p>"What are you doing?! That thing's dangerous!" Jimmy shouted, as he took the helmet's control module off the shelf and worked with it; soon it shut off, and Jimmy took the helmet back. "G-Give me that! H-How did you get in my lab anyway?"</p><p>"If we told you, you wouldn't believe us," Darla replied before whispering to Amber. "Even though we had to save the parents from aliens."</p><p>"Tell me about it." Amber whispered back in agreement.</p><p>"Ha! <em>your</em> lab? Sorry, dude," Timmy scoffed at Jimmy, setting his magical device down as he ot out of the chair and walked by Jimmy. "I got dibs on this place and you heard Lionel. One of these gizmos is gonna win me first prize at the Science Fair." he then grabbed a Hypercube off of the shelf, but it was grabbed away by the big-brained scientist.</p><p>"Careful with that!" Jimmy warned as he snatched the cube back.</p><p>"Look, Baron Von Bighead, get off my back!" Timmy glared, taking the cube back before smirking. "Which is now bulgy."</p><p>"Listen closely, Beaver Boy, try to follow what I'm saying," Jimmy glared back as he took the cube once again. "Everything in this lab is mine: this helmet, this shrink ray, even this mini-laser."</p><p>"Hey, stop fighting!" Penny cried out as she came between Jimmy and Timmy.</p><p>"Penny, get out of the way, this might be dangerous." Jimmy warned and advised.</p><p>"Right." Penny nodded as she backed off, so as not to get caught up in the madness.</p><p>"Oh, yeah?" started Timmy. "Well--" Just as he started to cross over to the boy genius, he was instantly lifted into the air by the Hypercube's force and sucked into it.</p><p>"Ha! Serves you right," Jimmy declared, before he looked at the Poofer. "Hey, wait a minute. This isn't my mini-laser!" He patted the star against his hand on the end of the sentence, and unknowingly pressed the button on it, causing him to disappear in a cloud reading "POOF AGAIN!".</p><p>"Alright, this is definitely gonna lead to trouble..." Lionel remarked as he shook his head.</p><p>"Timmy...?" Darla called nervously.</p><p>"I meant to do that," Timmy said, coming out of the Hypercube before looking around, realizing that Jimmy wasn't there anymore. "Hey, where'd he go? Must have scared him off. Which means... I finally got the greatest lab in the universe all to myself!"</p><p>"Timmy!" Amber scolded.</p><p>"Okay, fine, you can share too," Timmy then told his cousin. "Fair is fair after all."</p><p>"That's not what I mean." Amber face-palmed.</p><p>"Aw, have a sense of adventure, Amber," Timmy replied as he looked around the various inventions lying around in the secret lab/clubhouse. "Whoa. Look at all this cool junk! I can <em>totally</em> smoke AJ with any one of these gadgets!" he then took out the Shrink Ray, pushing a button it which made him suddenly shrink to the size of a doll before pushing the button again and went back to normal size, tossing the Shrink Ray over his shoulder. "Nah, too tiny," he then went back to the shelf, grabbing a remote and pressed the button in the center which made various hair styling tools come down and spin around his head which was Jimmy's Robo-Barber and after the tools were finished, Timmy's hair was just like Jimmy's which freaked him out until he pushed the button to get his hair back to normal. "Too hairy," he then said, tossing the remote aside before taking out a new ray gun, aiming it over to the desk chair and zapped it, turning it into cheese instantly. "Too cheesy! Aw, man, it'll take forever to sort through all this stuff!" he then complained, kicking the Hypercube aside. "I might never find the right science project!"</p><p>"All right, that's fair enough," Penny glared as she faced Timmy. "You're trespassing and I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."</p><p>"Who are you supposed to be? Super Science Girl?" Timmy rolled his eyes, looking at her outfit strangely.</p><p>"Yeah, what's with the cosplay, kid?" Cherry added.</p><p>"This is <em>not</em> cosplay!" Penny glared. "I'm a masked wrestling student from The Foremost World-Renowned International School of Lucha, and I'm Penny Plutonium, Jimmy's lab assistant and helper, so when he's gone, I'm in charge, and I say you all have to leave this minute!"</p><p>"School of Lucha?" Cherry muttered to herself.</p><p>"Something about that sounds familiar too." Atticus remarked.</p><p>"It'll probably come in handy sometime," said Lionel. "But for now, we focus on the currently important things."</p><p>"I told you once and I'll tell you again," Penny glared. "But no any other times! Get out of this lab at once!"</p><p>"Or what?" Timmy asked. "Are you gonna wrestle me, Lucha Girl?"</p><p>"Well, I... Uh... Um..." Penny stammered nervously. "...I'm a little socially and physically impaired towards wrestling even though I go to a school for it."</p><p>"Pfft! Some security," Timmy scoffed with a smirk. "Now if you'll excuse me, I got work to do over here."</p><p>"And by 'work', you mean "mooching"..." Lionel muttered. "How you gonna steal credit for the inventions if you don't even know how they work?"</p><p>"I think I know what I'm doing." Timmy retorted.</p><p>"You clearly do not." Penny firmly pouted.</p><p>"Whoa. A Video Game Dog Box! At last, something that addresses basic human needs!" Timmy beamed once he saw something interesting before he scoffed at what he read on the monitor. "'Downloading Tune-Up'? That's a stupid name for a game," he then reached into his pocket before taking out a new CD-Rom. "It's a good thing I always carry a copy of 'Decimator: Crush the Planet' that I conveniently started carrying yesterday."</p><p>"Timmy, that's not yours and you shouldn't use that without permission." Darla firmly pouted.</p><p>"It'll only be temporary if anything," Timmy shrugged before he put his new disk into the hard drive as sparks flew across Goddard's attached coils and the monitor suddenly changed. "Cool! I suddenly love science! 4%? COME ON, DOWNLOAD!" he then glared at the screen. "Aw, come on, Turner. Be patient. You're a bulgy scientist now. Good science requires discipline, perseverance and, above all--" he then stopped suddenly before looking around. "I'm bored! Hey, where'd I put my Poofer?" he then walked over to the cheese-coated desk chair, where the Mini-Laser from earlier lay nearby and he soon picked it up. "I guess this is my Poofer. Hard to tell when everything looks so weird and bulgy."</p><p>"Uh... Poofer?" Amber asked Timmy.</p><p>"Some magic pen that Cosmo and Wanda got for me that'll take me back into my room with just the push of a button." Timmy explained.</p><p>"Goddard...?" Penny frowned, kneeling beside the robot dog in concern, worried that the disturbance might harm him. "Please be okay..."</p><p>"Okay, do whatever you want, kid," Lionel replied. "But don't ask me for help when this inevitably backfires!"</p><p>"Just don't come crawling to me if you get busted for theft or anything terribly wrong." Atticus added as he firmly pouted.</p><p>"Whatever you guys say, whatever you guys say." Timmy shrugged.</p><p>A red light suddenly began to flash on the desk behind him, and an alarm went off, causing him to snap up and look around. Suddenly, the alert was shown and soon, two rather familiar boys dropped in from a tube up above before gasping once they saw Timmy.</p><p>"Oh, come on!" Timmy complained. "First that selfish, crabby kid poofs in here, and now you two? Is everybody wishing they were in the greatest lab in the universe?!" he then asked as the two boys stood up and brushed themselves clean.</p><p>"Hey, Carl. Hey, Sheen." Darla and Amber said to the two boys.</p><p>"This lab belongs to Jimmy." Carl retorted.</p><p>Sheen suddenly gasped in shock. "Carl, don't you see? This <em>is</em> Jimmy!" he then told his friend. "Another experiment must have gone horribly wrong! This time, he shrunk his own head!"</p><p>"My name's not Jimmy, it's <em>Timmy</em>." Timmy told them.</p><p>Carl suddenly shrieked in shock. "You scientifically altered the first letter of your name?!" he then asked.</p><p>"Huh?" Timmy blinked in confusion.</p><p>"You maniacal genius!" Sheen beamed, suddenly excited.</p><p>"I'm sorry about him," Darla told Timmy. "He's... He's an interesting case."</p><p>"Guys, this isn't Jimmy," Amber told Sheen and Carl. "This is my cousin, Timmy."</p><p>"Wait, who're the strange girls?" asked Sheen.</p><p>"I don't understand <em>any</em> of this!" Carl exclaimed.</p><p>Amber groaned and face-palmed while Darla shook her head.</p><p>"Hey, I'll let you two hang out if you show me how to work this stuff." Timmy suggested to Sheen and Carl before launching a fireball from the gun in his hand and it spun around rapidly as it inched up to the ceiling before it exploded and they all suddenly ducked for cover.</p><p>"We could do that." Sheen agreed.</p><p>"Sheen, no!" Carl retorted. "Big-Headed Jimmy said we should never touch his stuff!"</p><p>"Yes, you should get out of here." Penny suggested.</p><p>"Quiet, you guys, the small-headed are easily manipulated," Sheen told Carl and Penny. "This could be our chance to play with some of the coolest, slightly more dangerous experiments!"</p><p>"That I could use to win first prize in the Science Fair!" Timmy beamed in excitement. "Let's get experimental!"</p><p>"I <em>love</em> this new small-headed Jimmy." Sheen grinned as he put his arm around Timmy.</p><p>"Why do I feel like this is gonna get real chaotic real fast?" Atticus asked the others.</p><p>"Because it <em>is</em>?" replied Lionel. "Think about it: Timmy doesn't know squat about any of these inventions or how they work, and these Carl and Sheen characters are pretty much encouraging him."</p><p>"I might as well make some kind of an invention with my magic so that Timmy doesn't get into trouble or steals," Atticus suggested. "Now, let me see..."</p><p>"I'm not sure if magic works with science that way unless you're Zelda," Cherry said before her eyes widened. "The, uh... Sabrina's aunt, not the princess from the video games that Link has to go and save."</p><p>"From what I can see, Timmy is destined to get into trouble... Usually that he caused himself," Lionel shrugged. "And the only thing he learns from making mistakes is how to make different mistakes."</p><p>"Well, I'm hoping to not get Timmy into so much trouble." Atticus defended.</p><p>"You can't always fix things the easy way, Atticus," Cherry replied. "Besides, that makes the story too short and without conflict and the internet bloggers hate you. Though sometimes they'll just hate you for existing anyway sometimes... I should know."</p><p>"Aye," Lionel replied. "Besides, if he didn't get into trouble, we wouldn't have a story!"</p><p>Atticus just sighed in the background and soon, Carl and Sheen began to have fun with Jimmy's inventions.</p><hr/><p>Penny face-palmed as she didn't like this at all so far.</p><p>"Oh, yeah! I'm bad! I'm in the Robo-Walker!" Carl beamed, using the Robo-Walker before he soon began to retch, feeling queasy all of a sudden. "I feel nauseous, but I'm bad... Bad!"</p><p>Sheen was then bouncing by in the giant gum bubble as seen in the first Jimmy Neutron adventure. "Huzzah! Let evildoers beware the wrath of... Guy-In-A-Bubble Man!" he then looked around. "Hey, where'd Small-Headed Jimmy go?"</p><p>"Look out!" Darla and Amber warned as Timmy rode around with the rocket-powered skateboard in the sky before he popped the bubble that Sheen was in and then knocked Carl and the Robo-Walker over, making them both wince and cringe.</p><p>"Small-Headed Jimmy, are you okay?" Carl asked the fallen boy in worry.</p><p>"My new bulgy skull might be cracked, but my new bulgy mind doesn't care!" Timmy replied, not seeming to mind too much. "Whoo-hoo! Let's do it again!"</p><p>"Wow, this new Jimmy puts the 'mental' in 'experimental'!" Sheen laughed.</p><p>Cherry flinched before looking over. "Someone's coming." she then said as a brown-haired woman was on her way over.</p><p>"It's Jimmy's mother!" Penny gasped.</p><p>"Wait, how did you know that?" Lionel asked.</p><p>"Uh... Who are you asking?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"I was asking Penny how she knew that was Jimmy's mom." Lionel replied.</p><p>"I've learned everything I need to know about the Neutron household since I got here by accident," Penny replied. "Jimmy's mom is the smart, sane one... Jimmy's dad is obsessed with ducks and pie... And he says I'm the lucky one to have a scientist for a father."</p><p>"Oh." The others replied then.</p><p>"James Isaac Neutron! Look at this mess," Judy complained as she walked over. "Honestly, Jimmy..."</p><p>"My name is Timmy! <em>TIMMY</em>!" Timmy complained before glancing at Sheen and Carl in deadpan. "I think people in your dimension use 'J' instead of a 'T'. Gee, what a jwit."</p><p>"Oh, so now we're a Mr. Smartymouth," Judy replied sternly before looking towards Penny, not recognizing her. "Well, that's it, young man, you're grounded! Cindy, I thought you stopped wearing pigtails last year."</p><p>Penny grinned bashfully and nervously.</p><p>"What'd I do?!" Timmy cried out.</p><p>"Hmm... Might I suggest a Hypno-Beam?" Sheen suggested, taking out one of Jimmy's other inventions.</p><p>"Ooh, excellent choice." Carl approved.</p><p>"Didn't you hear me? I said you're--" Judy glared before the Hypno-Beam struck her, getting hypnotized instantly.</p><p>"I can bend others to my will... Cool!" Timmy smiled before he tried to use this to his advantage. "You think that you're, um, Mighty Mom!"</p><p>Judy blinked before she suddenly spun around and transformed instantly. "Mighty Mom! Super-powered defender of domestic order! My hyper-domestic senses detect dirt and danger and dirt. Vacuum-powered flying abilities, activate! Whoosh!" she then proclaimed before taking off like a superhero.</p><p>CRASH!</p><p>"I'll clean that up." Judy then told them.</p><p>Cherry snickered as that was a bit funny to her.</p><p>"Alright, we'd better get this mess figured out," said Mo. "Before somehow things get bad."</p><p>"Yeah, we should really do something about this." Atticus added.</p><p>"Uh, I don't know, New Jimmy, maybe this stuff is too dangerous," Carl said nervously to the bucktoothed boy. "Aren't you worried that we're tampering with forces we can never hope to control?"</p><p>"Don't you mean 'jampering'? And no, I'm not," Timmy scoffed with a smirk as he took out the rocket board. "So, about this skateboard... I think I'm finally getting--" he then turned it on before screaming as he went flying right out of the Neutron yard.</p><p>"Wow, look at Small-Headed Jimmy go!" Sheen cheered.</p><p>"Yeah! His lack of concern for the safety of himself and others is bold and refreshing." Carl remarked.</p><p>"Are you... KIDDING ME?!" Darla asked them sharply.</p><p>"We're just having a little fun." Sheen replied.</p><p>"Maybe you should try it." Carl suggested.</p><p>"There's a difference between having fun and being stupidly reckless!" Lionel replied.</p><p>"...This is new information to me..." Sheen replied.</p><p>"...I'll bet it is." Lionel remarked dryly.</p><p>"Come on, we better catch up with Timmy." Amber suggested.</p><p>"Who knows where he could've ended up?" Darla added.</p><p>"All right, let's go then," Cherry suggested. "I'm sure we can follow him with just a little bit of the right magic."</p><p>The others soon took off running while Judy cleaned the house like a superhero mother while Hugh came to see her before he decided to "play her sidekick" in the meantime.</p><p>"Hmm... Maybe I should check on Goddard..." Penny said to the others. "I feel concerned about what Timmy's done with the hook-ups on the tune-up."</p><p>"Good idea." Lionel replied.</p><p>"You go on ahead without me." Penny told them before rushing off.</p><p>The others nodded as they tried to follow after Timmy as Penny went back to Jimmy's lab to check on the robot dog.</p><hr/><p>"Goddard, you okay?" Penny called out gently and soon came closer to the robot dog "Goddard? It's me, Penny.."</p><p>Goddard was still on sleep-mode on the Jiffy Tuner.</p><p>"Oh, he's still asleep, good," Penny smiled before looking over before gasping at the Jiffy Tuner monitor and saw that the Decimator video game was almost finished downloading instead of Goddard's new upgrade. "Oh... That doesn't look good though. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"</p><hr/><p>Back with the others, they soon came over to a house after seeing Timmy crash.</p><p>"It sounds like he ended up over there." Atticus told the others.</p><p>"Cindy and Libby must be in there." Darla noted.</p><p>"Ugh... Libby," Cherry complained. "For some reason, I never really liked that name."</p><p>"We all know why," replied Lionel. "Well, at least the entirety of Alpha Brigade knows why."</p><p>And so, they proceeded into the house to get a hold of Timmy, even if they were technically breaking and entering.</p><p>I'm telling you, Susan B. Anthony could totally kick Madame Curie's butt." Cindy said to her friend, Libby.</p><p>"Incoming!" Timmy cried out as he showed up from behind them on the Rocketboard before crashing right into Cindy and Libby.</p><p>"That could have gone better." Libby scoffed.</p><p>"Neutron, you dolt! Why don't you look where you're flying?" Cindy complained as Timmy got up.</p><p>"That's not Neutron; the head's too small," Libby told her friend. "And that overbite could crack open a sea turtle."</p><p>"Hey!" Timmy complained.</p><p>"Let me guess, you must be one of Neutron's online, 3-D chess club pals." Cindy guessed once she got a good look at Timmy.</p><p>"Great, just what this town needs: another big-brained chess geek." Libby rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Look, I said I was sorry!" Timmy told the girls.</p><p>"Too late, Pawn-to-king-duh!" Cindy scoffed.</p><p>"It wasn't my fault. The controls are very complicated." Timmy defended.</p><p>"Maybe to a hamster," Cindy said as she pointed it out for him. "Looks like all you have to do is press the studs."</p><p>"Really?" Timmy asked before he then took off on the Rocketboard and then started flying a lot better. "Whoo-hoo, look at me! I'm doing it... And not crashing into stuff. Although, I kind of miss the crashing into stuff. Hey, you're pretty smart," he then asked once he was done. "Wanna help me with my science project?</p><p>"You're asking for a girl's help?" Cindy asked, sounding surprised. "You actually value my opinion?"</p><p>"Careful, Cindy, it's a trick. I'll bet Neutron put him up to it." Libby warned.</p><p>"No... I think he actually means it." Cindy replied.</p><p>"Okay, nobody move!" Cherry's voice called out.</p><p>The others looked up as Cherry and Lionel arrived with Mo and Atticus.</p><p>"Looking good, Small-Headed Jimmy." Sheen chuckled as he came with Carl.</p><p>"There you are." Cherry said as she saw Timmy.</p><p>"Cindy, Libby, have you met New Small-Headed Jimmy?" Carl asked the girls in the room. "You can call him 'New Jimmy' for short."</p><p>"This isn't Jimmy. This is one of his friends," Cindy told them. "One of his much cooler, better-looking friends."</p><p>"I love this universe!" Timmy cheered in excitement.</p><p>"Are you mad, woman?" Sheen asked Cindy. "Look at his head! Tell her, Small-Headed Jimmy. Tell her how you shrunk your own living head!"</p><p>"Uh, I'm going to go with what she said." Timmy shrugged.</p><p>"Okay, this has gone on long enough," Amber sighed. "Timmy, we gotta get out of here."</p><p>"In a minute, Amber," Timmy told her. "I'm working on something very important."</p><p>Amber bore a deadpan expression.</p><p>"What's the most challenging part of 3-D chess?" Cindy asked Timmy as they walked off together.</p><p>"Uh, trying to remember how that horsie thing goes?" Timmy smiled bashfully.</p><p>"You're so funny!" Cindy giggled while the others just watched them leave.</p><p>"Oh, boy..." Darla said to herself. "I'm not sure which universe this is, but I can tell that one of my other friends is not gonna be very happy about seeing that."</p><p>"I think we've got other problems to deal with..." said Mo. "So we should probably find Jimmy."</p><p>"But what about Timmy?" Amber asked. "I'm not sure if I should leave him alone here in this strange new place."</p><p>"We'll split up," Cherry suggested. "Darla, Amber, you stay here and keep an eye on Timmy. We'll go back and find Jimmy."</p><p>Darla and Amber looked at each other before nodding.</p><p>"Anything goes wrong, don't hesitate to call me," Atticus told his little sister. "Also, if any bad guys show up, you have my permission to use your Silver Crystal powers."</p><p>"Hopefully I won't need the other Sailor Scouts, but I doubt it on an adventure like this," Darla said before saluting her big brother. "I won't let you down, Atticus."</p><p>"Such a good girl," Atticus smiled proudly. "All right, guys, let's find a way out of here."</p><p>"But how?" Mo then asked.</p><p>And then, as if to answer her question, a random portal appeared to suck them right out of Retroville and back into Dimmsdale. Jimmy's friends didn't seem to notice that or care as Darla and Amber stayed behind.</p><p>"Hey, Jimmy, where are you going?" Carl asked.</p><p>"I think we've just been flat left." Libby remarked as Timmy and Cindy went to go on a date.</p><p>"Oh, man! I <em>hate</em> New Small-Headed Jimmy!" Sheen complained.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>MEANWHILE, IN DIMMSDALE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"Pukin' plutonium!" exclaimed Jimmy, astonished at how Dimmsdale was completely in 2D animation... And so was he. "My hands..." he exclaimed, seeing that they were now four-fingered instead of five-fingered. "...My arms..." he bent one arm a little bit. "...My depth..." he fell to the ground flat like cardboard, then stood up. "...It's gone!" he gasped. "W-Where am I? That bucktooth kid must've used this to teleport me out of my own lab! I've gotta get back to Goddard!" he looked at his watch as its screen showed a spinning wireframe model of Goddard. "If I'm not there to monitor his tune-up, the atomic transmutation could run wild!"</p><p>"Uh, Jimmy?" Penny spoke up through the watch, showing her face. "We kinda got an issue down at the lab..." she then glanced at him. "Say, you look different somehow."</p><p>"It's complicated, Penny," Jimmy sighed to her. "But yes, I've noticed about Goddard, I'm trying to figure out a way through this!"</p><p>"Oh, dear," Penny frowned. "At least you're not hurt, but I guess I'll see you when I see you."</p><p>"See you soon, Penny, I promise," Jimmy nodded before closing his watch as he explored Timmy's bedroom. "There's got to be some sort of instruction manual to this teleportation pen in here," he then explored through the cap draw, Timmy's fishbowl, then his closet packed with comic books. "No manual. No fish. No... Hmm... Maybe under the bed." he then stuck his head under the bed.</p><p>POOF! Cosmo and Wanda soon came back into Timmy's room. "Aloha, Timmy!" they then greeted with smiles.</p><p>"Timmy? Who's Timmy?" Jimmy asked as he popped his head out from under the bed. "I'm Jimmy. Jimmy Neutron."</p><p>Timmy's fairy godparents then started screaming.</p><p>"I'm not familiar with how you greet people in this dimension, but okay..." Jimmy shrugged at that before he soon screamed back at the fairies.</p><p>There was soon a series of screams back and forth from Jimmy, Cosmo, and Wanda.</p><p>"Alright, ENOUGH ALREADY!" Lionel exclaimed as he and the others reappeared in the room via a portal. "This is getting <em>really</em> annoying."</p><p>The others soon stepped in after him.</p><p>"Lionel?" Cosmo and Wanda asked before seeing the others.</p><p>AJ and his clones soon stopped in front of the Turner household.</p><p>"Hi, Timmy." AJ greeted.</p><p>Jimmy looked out the window and soon started screaming as he had no other choice.</p><p>"Seriously... Stop, dude." Cherry complained.</p><p>"Scream all you want." AJ smirked at Jimmy, thinking he was Timmy.</p><p>"We're still going to kick your butt at the science fair tomorrow." AJ and his clones then taunted before they all laughed.</p><p>Cosmo and Wanda then looked at Jimmy in shock, realizing that he was not their godchild.</p><p>"Oh, no, that kid isn't Timmy," Cosmo panicked. "His swirly, fudgy hair is way too perfect."</p><p>"Worse, if he finds out that we're Timmy's fairies, we'll have to go away forever." Wanda countered.</p><p>"Kinda sad that Cosmo is able to realize Jimmy and Timmy are two different people." Cherry commented to herself.</p><p>"Yep," Lionel nodded. "He doesn't even look, sound or <em>act </em>anything like Timmy does! And yet everyone thinks they're the same kid."</p><p>"You seem to know those two," Jimmy said to the group. "Who are they?"</p><p>"It's... Uh... It's complicated to explain." Atticus smiled bashfully.</p><p>"I'm Cosmo!" The green-haired fairy began.</p><p>"And I'm Wanda." The pink-haired fairy added.</p><p>"And we're... Um..." The two then began to say before suddenly stopping their usual introduction.</p><p>"Holograms, of course." Jimmy smiled, squeezing Wanda's foot suddenly.</p><p>"Hey, hands off the wife!" Cosmo glared protectively.</p><p>"Oh, and capable of independent rational thought," Jimmy then added to his theory. "You must have been programmed for super-intelligence."</p><p>"Did you hear that? He called me super-intelligent!" Cosmo grinned in excitement as he changed into a muscular superhero before picking his brain out of his nose. "This looks like a job for... My brain! Go ahead, go ahead, ask me something."</p><p>"Why are you still talking?" Cherry asked in annoyance.</p><p>Just then, the door burst open, revealing Mr. Turner! "Hey, Timmy! Ready for school and the big science fair?" he announced.</p><p>"It's not Timmy, it's Jimmy," The boy genius declared. "Jimmy Neutron!"</p><p>Mr. Turner, like so many other people, didn't get the idea. "Oh, sure it is, son!" he replied. "I'm sure this amazing disguise has nothing to do with the fact that you don't want to go to school because you didn't finish your science fair experiment!"</p><p>"...It's pretty stupid, but I can't lie that that's a pretty good defense." Atticus blinked to the fourth wall.</p><p>"Ah... Procrastination... Eet eez an art~..." Cherry said in a faux French accent, kissing her fingertips.</p><p>"I remember the time you wanted to avoid that math exam and you were Kent Quasar," Mr. Turner then told Jimmy, showing pictures from past experiences as he laughed. "When you didn't want to go to the dentist you were Buzz Adams. Oh, it's rich!"</p><p>"I don't have time to do a science fair project, and I'm not Timmy!" Jimmy retorted.</p><p>"Of course you're not," Mr. Turner replied. "Atticus, do you mind taking Timmy to school today?"</p><p>"I never mind when it comes to Timmy." Atticus said, trying to just go with the zany and wackiness of Mr. Turner's logic.</p><hr/><p>They soon left the house as Atticus took Jimmy outside. "Look, I know Mr. Turner is a bit dumb and not all there, but you just have to go with it sometimes." he then told the boy genius.</p><p>"And I thought <em>my</em> dad had problems." Jimmy rolled his eyes.</p><p>Suddenly, a different car drove by with Jackson at the wheel as he smirked as Vicky sat in the passenger seat. "Hey, Fudo... Havin' fun being a nanny?" he then asked, chuckling.</p><p>"Are you seriously making fun of me for babysitting?" Atticus asked in deadpan.</p><p>"Maybe I am," Jackson shrugged as he kept smirking. "Hm... Looks like your old twerp got a bigger head, Vic." he then told his girlfriend.</p><p>"Impossible! Lemme see!" Vicky remarked as she took a look. "...HA! You were right!" she laughed. "Hey, twerp! Lose the stupid fake head, wouldja?"</p><p>"I hope they crash into a ditch..." Lionel rolled his eyes.</p><p>"I hope they crash off of a cliff somewhere where no one will see them." Cherry smirked.</p><p>"See ya, Atticus Freak-o and Friends!" Jackson called out before laughing as he sped off in his car, leaving them in the dust.</p><p>The group coughed and grunted in annoyance after Jackson and Vicky left the scene.</p><p>"Come on, we better get you to school," Atticus told Jimmy. "I know you don't go to school at Dimmsdale Elementary, but it'll just have to do for a while."</p><p>"Yeah," Lionel nodded. "Who knows? With the school science fair, you might be able to find some resources to help you out."</p><p>"Hmm... I suppose you might have a point there," Jimmy shrugged before looking curious. "Science fair, you say? That means fellow scientists. Maybe one of them is smart enough to explain this dimension's technology." he then said before running into the school.</p><p>Cosmo and Wanda soon rushed over, disguised as cats.</p><p>"So, guys, you think you can bring Timmy back?" Mo asked, though she was sure she already knew the answer.</p><p>"You know we can't do that or send Jimmy back home," Wanda replied. "Timmy's gotta wish for it first."</p><p>"Well, I tried," Mo shrugged with a sigh. "We better go in and catch up with Jimmy."</p><p>"Right," Atticus nodded. "Now let's get a move on!"</p><p>"Moving!" Lionel declared as he headed off.</p><hr/><p>And with that, they soon came into Dimmsdale Elementary School as Atticus showed Jimmy where to go, though all of Timmy's classmates and fellow students stupidly believed that Jimmy was just Timmy in disguise. Jimmy soon made it into the room, looking around.</p><p>"Hey, it's Kent Quasar!" The students called out.</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> Kent Quasar!" Jimmy glared at them.</p><p>"Oh, right. Buzz Adams." Chester then said.</p><p>"No, Jimmy Neutron!" Jimmy retorted.</p><p>"Right..." The students replied sarcastically.</p><p>"I'm starting to think Springfield's population looks like Albert Einstein in comparison." Cherry rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Oh, cool! Like on The Feldmans!" Chester smiled.</p><p>"Uh... Sure." Cherry shrugged.</p><p>"Nice new big-head disguise, Timmy!" Chester told Jimmy.</p><p>"Hey, Timmy!" AJ said. "Didn't do your science project, huh?"</p><p>"Huh? Huh? Huh? Huh?" asked his clones.</p><p>"I'm <em>not</em> Timmy, I'm <em>Jimmy</em>!" Jimmy replied. "Jimmy Neutron!"</p><p>"And I am not Sanjay!" said an Indian boy. "I am Yogi Bear, and I am smarter than the average bear!"</p><p>"...You're right," Lionel whispered to Cherry. "This kid makes Ralph Wiggum look like Stephen Hawking!"</p><p>Cherry nodded, looking a bit annoyed, but tried not to let it get to her.</p><p>"Very well," Crocker smirked as he came into the classroom and gave Jimmy an F which caused a burning pain in the boy genius's hand. "Since you're clearly Timmy Turner, here's your daily 'F'!"</p><p>"Ah, an 'F'! It burns!" Jimmy screamed in pain.</p><p>"Oh, but that's not all." Crocker then said to Jimmy.</p><p>"Plus, since you're Turner, you get the series of vicious beatings I had planned for you today," Francis grinned as he punched the top of Jimmy's hand, but couldn't hurt him. "Hey, there's no skull in this fake head."</p><p>"I think you better stop." Atticus scolded Francis.</p><p>"And there's still more." Crocker continued.</p><p>"You still have to do your science fair project, which you haven't even started." AJ added.</p><p>"I'm not Timmy Turner!" Jimmy glared as he took out a certain pen. "And what do you mean he hasn't started yet? He invented this teleporting pen. He's a genius." he then pushed the button on the Auto-Poofer, suddenly disappearing out of the classroom, causing AJ to punch one of AJ's clones as Crocker was in shock at discovering at what the Auto-Poofer just did.</p><p>"Egad!" Crocker gasped before placing a cardboard dummy of himself in front of the classroom before dashing out of the classroom. "Uh, finger-paint!"</p><p>Sanjay glared at the cardboard dummy. "You are not the boss of me!" he then scoffed.</p><p>"Looks like that Crocker guy might be getting wise to the situation," said Lionel. "We oughta do something!"</p><p>"No one ever believes him when he mentions fairies anyway." Atticus whispered.</p><p>The class soon looked at Atticus, expecting him to tell them what to do since Crocker was gone.</p><p>"Uh... Um... Erm..." Atticus stammered before he called out. "Recess!"</p><p>The students then cheered and ran out of the classroom in excitement and anticipation as they came to go to recess.</p><p>"Aww..." AJ complained before he followed the other students out the door.</p><p>"That's a distraction, for sure," Mo nodded. "Now let's go find Jimmy!"</p><p>"Hopefully Darla and Amber are okay back in Retroville." Atticus replied as the group took off.</p><p>"I sure hope so," Cherry said to him. "For your sake."</p><p>Jimmy was then instantly poofed into Timmy's bedroom, much to his confusion. "What am I doing back here?" he then asked himself before getting an incoming call from his watch. "Penny, what is it?" he then asked.</p><p>"Well, for one thing, I just wanted to say hi and I miss seeing you." Penny smiled innocently.</p><p>"Is that all?" Jimmy glared as that sounded unimportant.</p><p>"And... Well..." Penny chuckled nervously. "Goddard's going haywire. There's something wrong with his molecular structure."</p><p>"What?!" Jimmy asked before checking to see that she was right as he saw the model of Goddard flashing red as it spun and the alarm beeped. "You're right! These readings are off the scale."</p><p>"I was afraid to tell you, but Retroville could be in a lot of trouble because of Goddard's rampage." Penny frowned.</p><p>"It's alright, but I just need to get back to Retroville," replied Jimmy. "Of course... I don't know HOW to just yet."</p><p>"Please hurry!" Penny urged him as she flailed on the screen. "I don't know how much longer he'll be able to hold out!"</p><p>Jimmy nodded before signing off before checking the Auto-Poofer. "Wait... This should probably be able to do it since it can send me anywhere. Maybe it responds to voice commands like Cosmo and Wanda." he then suggested.</p><p>"Uh, actually--" Wanda was about to explain to him.</p><p>"To Retroville!" Jimmy proclaimed, pushing on the button of the Auto-Poofer, but instead of Retroville it just poofed him in Timmy's room again. "Hmm... Why didn't it work? There's probably so much technology in this room it's interfering with the teleporter. I should get farther away." he then guessed before going outside of the Turner house.</p><p>Atticus, Cherry, Lionel, and Mo soon made it over.</p><p>"To Retroville!" Jimmy proclaimed before he was suddenly poofed back into Timmy's room again.</p><p>"Okay, wherever that portal was before, it should really come back now," Atticus suggested. "I have a bad feeling."</p><p>"Yeah, I don't blame you," Lionel replied. "As bad as things are, they're about to get worse."</p><p>"Things tend to get worse before they get better." Cherry noted.</p><p>"True." The others agreed.</p><p>Jimmy kept trying to poof back into Retroville, but he just kept coming back into Timmy's room.</p><hr/><p>"Hola, Señor Fudge-head." Cosmo greeted once Jimmy came back, even trying an escape from Mexico somehow.</p><p>"What's the deal with this thing?" Jimmy complained. "It only teleports me back to this room."</p><p>"Sorry, amigo. It's specifically designed to teleport Timmy back to his room." Wanda told him.</p><p>"That's right." Atticus nodded.</p><p>"Aw, that's limited. Hmm..." Jimmy pouted before pausing in thought as he looked around before finding something. "Hey, a Game Buddy! If this pen's technology is as adaptive as you guys are, I should be able to combine it with this so I can teleport anywhere, even home," he then said, putting his boy genius skills into good use until he saw a familiar sight on the game screen. "Retroville, all right! I'm out of here!"</p><p>"I better check on the girls." Atticus said as he took out his phone and decided to call Darla and Amber.</p><p>Unfortunately, fate was <em>not</em> on their side, especially since Crocker burst in a second later.</p><p>"You're not going anywhere, Turner!" the twisted teacher taunted. "Now that I have this magic pen, I AM!" he cackled.</p><p>"Magic? Are you nuts?!" exclaimed Jimmy. "There's no such thing as magic!"</p><p>"You're not fooling me, Turner! No magic?" Crocker retorted, before he reconfigured the coordinates on the makeshift teleporter, and activating it. "Then what do you make of <em>this</em>?!" he exclaimed, laughing insanely as they were all teleported to Fairy World.</p><hr/><p>"Oh, no! We're in Fairy World!" Cosmo gasped. "Way to go, genius!" he snapped at Jimmy derisively.</p><p>"Aw, shut up!" Lionel retorted.</p><p>"This is bad." Mo said.</p><p>Atticus bit his lip as he kept trying to call Darla and Amber.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>MEANWHILE, BACK IN RETROVILLE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>At the Candy Bar, Timmy and Cindy were shown to be inside sharing a sundae.</p><p>"I gotta say, I've never seen Cindy Vortex this happy around a boy before." Darla commented.</p><p>"It's actually pretty nice," Amber agreed. "And she's not picking on or making fun of him like she does with Carl, Sheen, or Jimmy."</p><p>"I guess it's because for once Cindy doesn't feel like she's being belittled or upstaged," Darla replied. "So she doesn't really HAVE a reason to pick on or make fun of him."</p><p>"You might be onto something, buddy." Amber smiled at her best friend.</p><p>"Let's just hope that another friend of ours doesn't find out about this," Darla whispered. "...If this is an alternate universe or not."</p><p>Amber shrugged as they continued to watch Cindy and Timmy together.</p><p>"Tell me more about your interests, Timmy Turner," Cindy smiled at her date. "What makes you tick?"</p><p>"Stuff makes me tick..." Timmy paused thoughtfully as he answered her, shrugging bashfully. "Junk makes me tick, too, but wicked-awesome stuff, that's what really makes me tick."</p><p>"Incredible. The technology you're talking about must be on the cutting edge of the very latest scientific paradigms." Cindy smiled at him.</p><p>"You talk funny." Timmy smiled back.</p><p>"Well, this seems to be going well," Amber said to Darla. "Should we leave them to it?"</p><p>"Yeah..." Darla said, though she seemed unsure about agreeing with that. "...Uh, I dunno."</p><p>"What's wrong?" Amber frowned at her best friend.</p><p>"Oh... I'm not sure if we should leave just yet," Darla replied. "Having a family that goes on lots of adventures has taught me a lot since I left Hollywood. One big thing that they taught me is that things always look worse right before there's good news." she then explained to her best friend.</p><p>"TERRIBLE NEWS! TERRIBLE NEWS!" Penny's voice cried out from outside the Candy Bar in a panic.</p><p>As everyone turned to look, Libby, Sheen, and Carl came inside as well.</p><p>"Small-Headed Jimmy! Small-Headed Jimmy!" Sheen exclaimed.</p><p>"Goddard's gone berserk!" Libby added.</p><p>"You have to fix everything just like you used to when you had a big head!" Carl finished.</p><p>"...That's not Jimmy." Penny told them.</p><p>"What?" asked Timmy.</p><p>"Come see for yourself!" Libby replied.</p><p>"Uh-oh." Darla and Amber said to each other nervously and worriedly.</p><p>They soon rushed out of the Candy Bar to see what was going on and it proved to be worse than they thought. Goddard was shown to be a giant robot mecha, chasing after Jimmy's father, Hugh after a very big mistake that Timmy got himself into with tampering in Jimmy's lab.</p><p>"Heel, boy, stay! Stay... Down!" Hugh cried out as he kept running and screaming as Goddard growled at him. "Good, giant mechanical Goddard. Good, good. Stay."</p><p>"Wow! Cool, the dog-box became the Decimator!" Timmy smiled in excitement. "It took a long time to download, but I think it paid off."</p><p>"You mean <em>you</em> did this?" Libby asked him.</p><p>"Well, it is <em>my</em> game." Timmy replied.</p><p>"You design software, too? Timmy, you're amazing." Cindy smiled as Goddard still went haywire.</p><p>"New Jimmy, do something! Your dad's about to get stomped!" Sheen warned Timmy.</p><p>"He's <em>not</em> Jimmy." Penny grumbled again.</p><p>"Aw, relax, it's just a harmless game," Timmy shrugged. "Besides, at this level, Decimator is so slow you'd have to stand absolutely still for him to get you."</p><p>"He's <em>still</em> terrorizing!" Amber retorted firmly, showing a rare unhappy side to her.</p><p>"Not to mention, he's probably about to vaporize Jimmy's dad." Darla added.</p><p>"Oh! Ow! Does your game have a lot of cool features?" Carl then asked Timmy.</p><p>"Basically, Decimator locks on to moving targets, then, every time he defeats a player, he gets bigger." Timmy explained as Hugh continued to run for his life.</p><p>"Ooh! Ooh! Show me how to play! Show me how to play!" Sheen beamed in excitement.</p><p>"Me next, me next!" Carl added.</p><p>"Look, guys, you're cramping my style; which apparently I have in this universe," Timmy said to the boys. "I think Cindy actually likes me."</p><p>Carl and Sheen didn't seem to like that one bit.</p><p>Hugh soon managed to climb a pole, but then Decimator Goddard grabbed the pole and swung it back and forth, making Hugh start screaming. "Help... Me...! Call... My... Mom... Mie!" he then cried out as Goddard roared.</p><p>"So, I'll see you guys later," Timmy then told Sheen and Carl. "Me and Cindy are going to try out some more science projects. Ready, Cindy?" he then asked the blonde girl.</p><p>"You bet." Cindy smiled and nodded as she walked away with Timmy.</p><p>"Ugh, I may be sick." Libby groaned sickly.</p><p>"Oh, it's okay, Libby," Sheen reassured. "You can be new best friends with us. I may be sicker!"</p><p>"Timmy, you can't just walk away!" Amber said as she rushed over to the boy.</p><p>"Who's this?" Cindy asked Timmy.</p><p>"Just my cousin," Timmy replied. "She tends to overreact sometimes."</p><p>"Overreact?" Amber deadpanned. "Timmy, a giant robot monster version of that robot dog is going to hurt that innocent man and might destroy this place next! Don't you even care?!" she then ranted and complained.</p><p>"Amber, it's just a game," Timmy replied. "Decimator isn't really hurting anybody or anything."</p><p>"Tell <em>that</em> to the man he's attacking!!" Amber snapped. "I knew you could be clueless sometimes, but I didn't think you'd be <em>this</em> selfish!"</p><p>"I gotta go, we'll talk later, okay?" Timmy told her before leaving with Cindy.</p><p>"TIMMY!" Amber cried out.</p><p>"What do we do? What do we do?!" Penny panicked as she gripped her pigtails. "Without Jimmy, I don't know what to do!"</p><p>"Don't worry kids, I got... Everything is under control." Hugh soon told the kids, trying to be the adult in this situation, which would ironically not help his case much.</p><p>Decimator Goddard then suddenly knocked Hugh out, making him groan. The kids soon screamed and panicked.</p><p>"Player 1 decimated!" Decimator Goddard announced before growing a few inches as he turned to a truck. "Player Two... Your future is canceled!" he then took off after the truck as the driver screamed, trying to get away.</p><p>"It's going to destroy the town!" Sheen panicked before smiling in excitement. "Let's get my video camera."</p><p>"Sheen, no. It's up to us to stop it," Libby said to him. "Jimmy's gone, New Jimmy's useless, and Cindy's acting like a complete snob; I mean, what's up with that?"</p><p>"Tell me about it, girlfriend." Carl agreed.</p><p>"You're right, Libby, it's up to us, which is why I have 'comformulated' a bold plan," Sheen replied. "To the emergency space pods!"</p><p>"Why don't we just go after the dog?" Libby suggested.</p><p>"That works, too." Sheen then said.</p><p>"Darla, Timmy won't listen to me," Amber complained as she rushed over and found her best friend. "We gotta do something."</p><p>"I agree," Darla nodded as she took out her phone to call Atticus, hoping that he would pick up. "Maybe we could get some 'super' help... As well as maybe 'Sailor Moon' help if I absolutely have to."</p><p>"We don't need superheroes or Sailor Moon," Penny frowned at them. "We need Jimmy."</p><p>"Well, Jimmy isn't here," Darla replied. "So we've at least got to do <em>something</em> during that time!"</p><p>"What can you guys do?" Penny asked Darla and Amber.</p><p>"Well... I have a secret life of my own." Darla replied.</p><p>"Oh? What's that?" Penny asked.</p><p>"Allow me to introduce myself," Darla said before she called out suddenly. "Moon Prism Power Make-Up!"</p><p>There was then a bright light as Amber and Penny flinched briefly before Darla was going through some sort of transformation that would be famously seen in a certain anime and a certain collection of adventures of hers.</p><p>"Fighting evil by moonlight, winning love by daylight, never running from a real fight, I help the one named Sailor Moon!" Darla proclaimed as she transformed into her Sailor Scout form and held her Moon Staff with pride.</p><p>"...Wha? Huh... I... I don't understand!" Penny exclaimed; you could practically see smoke pouring from her ears.</p><p>"Do you wanna wait for Jimmy to get here somehow by the time the town is in ruins?" Darla asked.</p><p>"Well... No... But--" Penny replied.</p><p>"Then let me handle this until we can get a hold of Jimmy," Darla replied. "I'll help stop this Decimator Robot Dog with the power of the Moon."</p><p>Penny's left eye twitched as she still felt lost.</p><p>"Just let me do it... Okay?" Darla replied before she took off running suddenly.</p><p>"I'm very proud of her for being helpful and adventurous," Amber said. "I wish I could help out too."</p><p>Penny flopped over on her rear. "...I can't handle this data overload..." she groaned, holding her head.</p><p>Amber just sighed at her and shook her head as she took Darla's phone and decided to try to call Atticus and the others in Dimmsdale.</p><hr/><p>Timmy and Cindy were soon shown to be at the park trying out Jimmy's inventions.</p><p>Timmy zapped a squirrel with the Electro-Life, giving it bat wings. "You were right, Cindy, mutating stuff is fun." he then said to the blonde girl.</p><p>"And easy. Just remember: the left button is for animal DNA, the right button is for plants and some algae." Cindy smiled.</p><p>"Cool! You're the smartest girl I've ever talked to," Timmy beamed. "...Really Well, not a lot of girls talk to me, so... Yeah!"</p><p>"Timmy, I think we may be ready to take our relationship to the next level." Cindy said hopefully.</p><p>"You mean... Like... Spin The Bottle?" Timmy asked then.</p><p>"No, MindPhone," Cindy clarified, taking out another invention. "I want to hear your deepest, most personal thoughts."</p><p>"Uh-oh." Timmy mumbled.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BACK WITH THE OTHERS...</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>"Come on, guys, pick up." Amber said nervously as Darla continued to go after Decimator Goddard while Penny had a bit of a nervous breakdown.</p><p>Eventually, Atticus answered the call. "Hey, Amber. What's up?"</p><p>"Well, thanks to Timmy, Goddard turned into a monstrous super-robot bent on destroying the town," Amber replied. "And we need you guys to help us out!"</p><p>"We'd love to, really," said Lionel. "But we have our own problems. Namely this Crocker guy who's teleported us all to Fairy World."</p><p>"Well, can't Atticus just use his own magic to send you guys back here?" Amber asked.</p><p>"No." Cherry said.</p><p>"Why not?" Amber asked.</p><p>"Because."</p><p>"Because why?"</p><p>"Because of reasons."</p><p>"What kind of reasons?"</p><p>"Reasons that I'm too lazy to tell you about," Cherry shrugged. "I think we're just kinda stuck here for a while, but if we find a way back, we'll tell you."</p><p>"Is Darla okay?" Atticus asked. "Are you girls okay?"</p><p>"Yes, we're fine," Amber sighed. "I mean, for the most part. Darla just went Sailor Moon mode and is going after this giant robot dog."</p><p>"We're mostly stuck here because someone's gotta stick around and help Jimmy out," Lionel explained. "After all, he doesn't think magic is real, so that puts him at a disadvantage when dealing with Crocker. You gotta admit, it at least sounds like a legitimate explanation."</p><p>"What he said." Cherry soon added.</p><p>"Oh, this is just great," Amber sighed. "I'm not one to be cynical, but I feel rather hopeless around here."</p><p>"Sorry, kiddo." The group shrugged bashfully, not sure what else to do or tell her in this situation.</p><p>"All right, I'll try to be patient," Amber said. "Hopefully this Penny girl can settle down in time."</p><p>"Sometimes you just gotta go with it," Cherry advised. "With whatever hits you or comes in your way."</p><p>"As much as it sucks, that's just how it is," Lionel replied. "You guys handle your situation, and we'll try to handle ours... Hopeless as it seems."</p><p>"I'll call back later." Amber sighed.</p><p>"Sorry we couldn't be much help," Mo replied. "Talk to you later, Amber."</p><p>"Yeah, talk to you guys later," Amber said before signing off and looked around. "Darla? I hope you're okay... Wherever you went off to."</p><p>Darla groaned as she had crashed into a tree and looked a bit dizzy before Amber walked over.</p><p>"DARLA?!" Amber cried out.</p><p>"Oh, but Mommy... The kitty cat wanted to eat the 'aminal' crackers..." Darla said in a daze.</p><p>"PLAYER 4, DECIMATED!" Decimator Goddard boomed as he grew four times bigger than he already was.</p><p>"As if the problem wasn't big enough..." Amber sighed as she helped Darla to her feet.</p><p>Darla groaned before shaking her head.</p><p>Amber then checked over Darla before sighing in relief. "At least you aren't in terrible pain," she then said to her best friend. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"I have a bit of a headache, but that Decimator Goddard is probably worse than I thought," Darla replied before changing back to her normal clothes. "We definitely need that Jimmy Neutron kid's help."</p><p>"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Penny nodded urgently.</p><p>"5, 6, 7, 8, and Nine, your future is canceled!" Decimator Goddard challenged once he saw Carl, Sheen, Libby, Penny, and Amber before firing magma at them and they started running for their lives.</p><hr/><p>At the park, Timmy and Cindy were thinking math problems with Jimmy's MindPhone</p><p><strong><em>"D = 2 pi R. 'Diaphanous'. D-i-a-p..."</em> </strong>Cindy's thoughts said. <em><strong>"Some things that fly there be, birds, hours, the bumblebee."</strong></em></p><p>"Gee, Cindy, your thoughts are smart and pretty." Timmy smiled.</p><p>"Let's try you." Cindy then suggested.</p><p>"Uh... I'm not really a hat person." Timmy said nervously before the MindPhone was put in front of his ear.</p><p><strong><em>"Hello... And welcome... To Celebrity Steel Cage Monkey Boxing!"</em> </strong>An announcer's voice reminiscent of Michael Buffer proclaimed, much to Timmy's relief and Cindy's disturbance.</p><p>"Uh... Ah... Say, Cindy, you'd still like me even if I weren't smart, wouldn't you?" Timmy asked nervously then.</p><p>"Ha! Of course not," Cindy chuckled before smiling warmly. "But it's irrelevant, because you're the smartest, most sensitive, most honest guy I've ever met."</p><p>"Yeah... I got it going on, I guess." Timmy said nervously.</p><p>Suddenly, Carl, Sheen, and Libby arrived in a panic.</p><p>"Gangway!" Carl exclaimed.</p><p>"Small-Headed Jimmy!" Sheen shouted.</p><p>"Goddard's still berserk!" Libby finished.</p><p>"Guys, I told you, there's nothing to be scared of," Timmy told them. "Decimator is a completely harmless video game. It even got a 'Triple-G' rating!"</p><p>At that moment, Decimator Goddard stomped into the park, and let out a terrifying roar.</p><p>"It got a 'Triple-G'?" asked Libby dryly.</p><p>"For 'gratuitous, gut-wrenching, gore-fest'!" replied Timmy.</p><p>"Boys." Darla and Amber rolled their eyes.</p><p>Decimator Goddard then started roaring very loudly as Sheen, Libby, and Carl screamed. Darla and Amber watched that before glaring at Timmy with their hands on their hips, looking very firm.</p><p>"Okay, okay, I'll admit it now," Timmy sighed to his friend and cousin. "The game is out of control. I got to get back home so Cosmo and Wanda can help. Where'd I put my Poofer?" he then asked before he took out Jimmy's mini-laser.</p><p>"Uh, Timmy? I don't think that's your Poofer." Amber spoke up.</p><p>Decimator Goddard soon bent down right at Timmy, Darla, and Amber. The three screamed as Decimator Goddard then suddenly ate the three which deeply upset Cindy as that happened.</p><p>"He gave his life to save us," Cindy cried. "I won't let his sacrifice be in vain!"</p><p>Penny patted Cindy on the back with not really sure about what to do next.</p><p>A manhole cover flipped open, and out climbed Jimmy's dad. "I am going to have to punish that dog," he commented. "I'm going to need a really big newspaper! ...I'll wait 'til Sunday." The manhole cover fell back onto his head, and he fell back into the sewer.</p><hr/><p>Inside Decimator Goddard's systems, Timmy was being held by a grabbing claw that was going to drop him into a vat full of a liquid substance that stood in for stomach acid.</p><p>"Oh, man... Can't take these fumes much longer," Timmy groaned. "I wish I could see Cindy one more time; I never got a picture of her to prove to my friends she really exists!"</p><p>"You really like this girl, huh?" Darla asked.</p><p>"Darla? Amber?" Timmy asked as he looked over.</p><p>"It's a long story." Darla and Amber told him sternly with narrowed eyes.</p><p>"Heh... Makes sense." Timmy smiled sheepishly.</p><p><strong><em>"Timmy, can you read me?"</em> </strong>Cindy's voice soon asked through the radio.<strong><em> "Are you okay?"</em></strong></p><p>"Cindy? Where are you?" Timmy asked, brightening up suddenly. "And do you have a digital camera and a computer that can send a picture to a parallel universe?"</p><p><strong><em>"Um, no. I managed to tap into your mini-laser's frequency."</em> </strong>Cindy explained.</p><p>"It's not my Poofer?" Timmy suddenly grew wide-eyed and panicked. "Then we're going to be dipped in acid!"</p><p>"Now, now, just calm down, Timmy," Amber told her cousin. "I'm sure we can work our way through this somehow."</p><p><strong><em>"Try using the mini-laser to cut that rail you're on."</em> </strong>suggested Cindy.</p><p>Timmy used the Mini-Laser while humming to cut the rail and opened a vent which he swung down to, then helped Darla and Amber get down to the vent as well. "Wow, it worked," he then exclaimed. "Alright! I took a girl's advice and it worked!"</p><p>"Glad to see you're listening to a girl for once." Darla rolled her eyes.</p><p>"Hey, I'm sorry, alright?" Timmy defended.</p><p><strong><em>"Timmy, are you guys still there?"</em></strong> Cindy asked in concern.</p><p>"I did it, Cindy, now what?" Timmy then answered.</p><p><em><strong>"I have an idea. I can guide you to Goddard's power core, we might shut him down."</strong></em> Cindy replied.</p><p>"Sounds good to us." Amber replied.</p><p>"Yeah, just tell us where to go." Darla added.</p><p><em><strong>"Down the corridor and left, quick!"</strong> </em>Cindy instructed.</p><p>The three then took off that way, not wasting any time in doing so.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, Decimator Goddard roared as he started to approach the Purple Flurp Factory.</p><p>"He's targeting the Purple Flurp factory!" Carl panicked.</p><p>"Oh, no, if he destroys it he might cause a Flurp spill!" Libby warned.</p><p>"That much corrosive sugar could dissolve all of Retroville; just look what it did to my molars." Sheen remarked.</p><p>"Shut it." Libby glared.</p><p>"Sorry." Sheen replied then.</p><hr/><p>Back with Cindy, she still tried to communicate with the boy and girls trapped inside Decimator Goddard.<strong><em> "Timmy, we're out of time. You'll never make it. Think of something! Um, um, um... Try a brain blast!"</em></strong> she then suggested urgently.</p><p>"A what?" asked Timmy.</p><p><em><strong>"A sudden burst of intuitive insight,"</strong></em> replied Cindy. <em><strong>"Something to save our butts now!"</strong></em></p><p>"I don't know what she's talking about, but she's counting on me!" Timmy exclaimed, before concentrating. "Got to think... Think... Think...!" But it didn't work. "...I'm bored again. I wish I could just pop the disk out and quit before I lose, just like I do at home. Quitting always works!"</p><p>Cindy gasped.<strong><em> "Timmy, that's it!"</em></strong> she realized. <strong><em>"If you can disconnect the drive, the game will shut down!"</em></strong></p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>BACK ON THE OUTSIDE...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Decimator Goddard stood before the Purple Flurp factory. "New Player, you have dared to challenge Decimator? Your future is canceled!" he boomed.</p><hr/><p>Cindy was still communicating with Timmy, Darla, and Amber. <strong><em>"Find the green terminal box and pull the red switch inside."</em></strong> she then told them.</p><p>Amber looked around before finding the green box. "There it is!" she then said as she led Darla and Timmy over there.</p><hr/><p>Decimator Goddard soon opened up his rockets, getting ready to fire them.</p><p>"He's arming his rockets!" Carl panicked.</p><hr/><p><strong><em>"Guys, get that box open!"</em></strong> Cindy urged Timmy, Darla, and Amber.</p><p>Timmy soon tried, but the Mini-Laser suddenly ran out of power. "Oh, no; my laser's out of juice!" he then cried out in dismay.</p><p>"Now what do we do?!" Darla panicked.</p><p><strong><em>"You can do it, New Jimmy,"</em> </strong>Sheen called into the walkie-talkie.<strong><em> "Use your giant teeth!"</em></strong></p><p>Penny was stressing out and freaking out in the background as she bit on her fingernails, watching Decimator Goddard.</p><p>"That sounds just crazy enough to work," Amber said. "Try it, Timmy."</p><p>Timmy then bit the box open with his teeth and spat out the lock.</p><p>"Okay, good, now flip that switch." Darla suggested.</p><p>"You got it, Curly Q." Timmy replied before he then flipped the switch and Decimator Goddard's eye vision spelled out, "Game Over", making Decimator Goddard shutdown.</p><hr/><p>Timmy, Darla, and Amber were then able to come out of his mouth.</p><p>"Whoo-hoo, yes! Victory is mine!" Timmy cheered. "Who says quitters never win? I'm the king of the--"</p><p>Decimator Goddard then suddenly fell down to the ground with the three of them.</p><p>"Whoa... Whoa! I'm okay." Timmy said weakly.</p><p>"You did it, Cindy, you and Timmy saved the town!" Libby smiled at her best friend.</p><p>"We exist <em>too</em>, ya know!" Darla and Amber sharply reminded in the background.</p><p>"Well, I'm pretty impressed," Penny smiled calmly then. "It would've been easier and faster with Jimmy, but this worked out nicely too."</p><p>"Too bad about Jimmy's dad, though." Carl frowned in concern.</p><p>"I'm sure he's fine," said Amber. "But look! Goddard is changing back!"</p><p>It was true! The monstrous robot dog was shrinking back to his normal form and his systems were rebooting.</p><p>"Oh, thank goodness." Darla smiled.</p><p>"Tell me about it." Penny agreed.</p><p>Cindy was soon arriving in the Hovercar to come and see everybody, though especially Timmy.</p><p>"Way to go, Cindy! I knew you could do it!" Timmy smiled.</p><p>"You don't fool me for one second, Timmy, I'm smart enough to see through your little shimmy-sham." Cindy replied, sounding firm at first.</p><p>"Huh? What are you talking about?" Timmy asked nervously.</p><p>"You made it seem like you didn't know what you were doing," Cindy explained, thinking that this was all part of a plan that Timmy was smart enough to come up with. "You created this whole crisis just so I could solve it. Well, for your information, Mister, I think that was unbelievably sweet." she then added before smiling and kissing Timmy.</p><p>"Well... It's still pretty sweet." Darla replied.</p><p>"Ah, gross! Who's up for a group hurl?" Sheen complained.</p><p>Goddard soon barked as he came back to the others, now being a mostly harmless robot dog again.</p><p>"Whoo-hoo!" Libby smiled at the robot dog.</p><p>"Yeah, Goddard! Alright!" Carl cheered.</p><p>"Good job, Goddard! Way to go!" Sheen added.</p><p>Just then, Goddard's screen opened up.</p><p>"Look, something's coming up on his screen." Timmy noticed.</p><p>"Calling Goddard. Can you hear me?" Jimmy asked as he came onto the screen. "Come in, boy. My readings indicate that you're bio-signs are back to normal now."</p><p>"Hey, it's that kid." Timmy recognized.</p><p>"It's Neutron." Cindy added.</p><p>Sheen suddenly got shocked and pointed at both Timmy and Jimmy now realizing that Timmy wasn't Jimmy. "But I thought that..." he then stammered.</p><p>"Then you're not..." Carl added.</p><p>"Everything I know is a lie!" Sheen panicked.</p><p>"Jimmy, thank goodness." Penny sighed in relief.</p><p>"I'm sorry I wasn't able to come through to you sooner, Penny, but things have been hectic here." Jimmy informed.</p><p>"Hey, what are you doing in Fairy World?" Timmy asked, recognizing the background that Jimmy was calling from.</p><p>"Well, some lunatic sucked me into your computer simulation." Jimmy rolled his eyes in annoyance.</p><p>"What lunatic?" Timmy asked him.</p><p>Goddard's screen then showed Denzel Crocker laughing evilly.</p><p>"No!" Timmy shouted in shock when he soon found out that Crocker was in Fairy World.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Denzel Crocker Day, everybody!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Finally, I'm in! I've made it to the legendary Fairy World!" Crocker cackled. "They said it didn't exist. They said I was crazy...and I am! Crazy like a guy who was right about Fairy World! I think I'll take the VIP tour."</p><p>"You do that." Cherry snarked.</p><p>"Crocker!" Cosmo and Wanda cried out to their godchild's crazy teacher.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, welcome to Fairy World's VIP tour," A tour guide fairy smiled before Crocker suddenly jumped on to join the ride with the other magical creatures onboard. "Uh, excuse me, are you a human?" he then asked the pale man.</p><p>"No... Uh, I'm a imp," Crocker replied, putting on a hat to blend in with the other magical creatures. "Anyone but a imp wear a hat this stupid?"</p><p>The creatures who wore similar hats glared at Crocker, feeling offended.</p><p>"Oh. It looks good on you, though." Crocker grinned nervously then.</p><p>"Then welcome aboard. On with the tour." The tour guide fairy then smiled, going on with the tour.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Back with Jimmy and Timmy...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"You brought Mr. Crocker to Fairy World? What kind of genius are you?" Timmy glared at Jimmy.</p><p>"Hey, now, there's no need to fight about little problems when we have bigger problems to worry about." Darla suggested.</p><p>"She's right," Jimmy replied. "You scrambled my dog's atoms and let a girl in my lab? What kind of genius are you?" he then scoffed at Timmy.</p><p>"Back off, Nerdtron," Cindy snapped. "Timmy here has already saved the day, and saved your dog, in half the time you would have!"</p><p>"Oh, yes, I'm sure he really helped save the day," said Lionel. "...From a problem that HE caused."</p><p>"Do you still see us in any danger over here?" Cindy replied cynically.</p><p>"Well, no, but--" Lionel was about to say.</p><p>"Then that just proves my point," Cindy smirked. "Timmy saved the day and Goddard."</p><p>"Stop fighting, you guys!" Darla and Amber complained.</p><p>"Sorry, girls," Atticus replied. "Things have just been very difficult since we got separated."</p><p>"Look, I need you to--" Timmy began to tell Jimmy urgently.</p><p>"Uh, like I care about what you need," Jimmy glared at Timmy, beginning to sign off. "As long as my dog's okay, we are done."</p><p>"No!" Timmy panicked before they were suddenly shut out from each other.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Back on the tour...</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>"And that's the Fairy Academy, where we train fairy godparents." The tour guide smiled as he stopped at a certain military base.</p><p>"Fire!" The teacher instructed the fairies in training.</p><p>The fairies then fired, but apparently at the teacher by accident.</p><p>"That's okay, we're here to learn." The teacher coughed from the singing pain.</p><p>There were then other fairies flying around like jets in the skies, wearing goggles and uniforms.</p><p>"And over there is the Fairy Armory, where we store every magical fairy weapon known to fairies," The tour guide continued, showing another stop. "It's the only place in Fairy World that, in case of an emergency, has its own power supply. Any questions?" he then asked.</p><p>"I have a question!" Crocker spoke up eagerly. "Let's say I was this human. If I somehow stole that magical weaponry, would I be able to, say, oh... Force the surrender of Fairy World and be made king of all fairies?"</p><p>"Oh, absolutely; especially if you were evil enough to destroy the Big Wand; that's what powers all our magic wands," The tour guide smiled and nodded obliviously. "If you took that out, we'd have to surrender. Since there's no chance of that, let's talk about the exciting world of crowns." he then said, going to show the next stop.</p><p>"Thank you for your very informative tour." Crocker smirked before removing his imp hat and left the tour bus suddenly.</p><p>"And now he has the info he needs to seize power..." Lionel groaned, face-palming.</p><p>"Perfect... Just perfect..." Cherry sulked. "Way to go, Jimmy."</p><p>"Me? You know that wasn't my fault!" Jimmy defended.</p><p>"Don't flatter yourself." Cherry rolled her eyes cynically.</p><p>"This is bad," Atticus said, trying not to panic, though he did look on the edge of his seat. "This is very bad."</p><p>"Hey, how was <em>he</em> supposed to know Crocker was gonna steal the teleportation device?" Lionel asked.</p><p>"I don't care, I'm just very annoyed of that man right now," Cherry replied. "I take back everything I ever said about Kraft back in Greendale..." she then narrowed her eyes, glancing around. "Okay, maybe not <em>everything</em>."</p><p>"Well, if you're annoyed, take it out on Senõr Psycho," Lionel retorted. "Because blaming Jimmy for something he didn't even know would happen is <em>NOT</em> HELPING!!" he yelled.</p><p>"You don't have to YELL AT ME!" Cherry snapped in his face.</p><p>"Stop fighting, guys!" Atticus cried out.</p><p>"WELL, MAYBE I <em>DO</em>!" Lionel yelled back. "BECAUSE I'M ANNOYED AT YOU BLAMING SOMEONE WHO'S NOT EVEN AT FAULT!!"</p><p>"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!" Mo boomed as she summoned vines to wrap around them. "Yelling at each other isn't gonna stop Crocker, it'll only give him time to win! So knock it off, before I knock it off for BOTH of you!"</p><p>Cherry and Lionel glared, looking frustrated.</p><p>"Do you <em>want</em> to see me upset?" Mo asked sharply. "I don't think so! Now listen, I know we're all under a lot of stress right now and you two shouldn't be fighting like this! We're all friends here, especially you two!"</p><p>"Mo's right," Atticus added. "Cherry, you know that Jimmy didn't do anything wrong and Lionel, I know you're not really mad at Cherry. We all have to work together to get Crocker out of Fairy World and also Jimmy back into Retroville and Timmy into Dimmsdale. It's a team effort," he then reminded them. "And in case you have forgotten, we are <em>all</em> in this together!"</p><p>"So either make up, or else Fairy World will pay the price!" Mo told them. "Do you <em>really</em> want that on your consciences?!"</p><p>Cherry and Lionel looked at each other.</p><p>"You're going to be a great mother." Atticus smiled at Mo.</p><p>"Thank you, Atticus, but I'm not in the mood right now." Mo replied firmly.</p><p>Atticus looked nervous while Cherry chuckled a bit.</p><p>"So... What's it gonna be?" Mo sharply asked Cherry and Lionel.</p><p>"I'm sorry." Cherry and Lionel soon said to each other.</p><p>"Good," said Mo. "Now let's get going."</p><p>"Can we come down first?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"Oh, right... Sorry." Mo smiled sheepishly before dropping them from her vines, but luckily, they had a soft landing from the clouds.</p><p>Cherry and Lionel soon stood up together and looked at each other.</p><p>"All right, time to think," Mo pondered. "We gotta get Crocker out of here and ASAP."</p><p>"As powerful as fairy magic is, it's very limited," Lionel spoke up. "Not to mention, there's a crapton of rules to follow when you use it."</p><p>"Maybe they can--" Atticus began to say.</p><p>"If you have a complaint, talk it over to Jorgen or something," Cherry replied. "I doubt they would change so easily like that. The only fairies who don't truly follow rules are The Anti-Fairies and I don't think you wanna end up like them."</p><p>Atticus then looked away before shrugging to himself.</p><p>"Does this mean that we're stuck here?!" Jimmy cried out. "We gotta get that teleportation device and get out of here! Can this get any worse?!"</p><p>Suddenly, Fairy World began to rumble.</p><p>"Hey, for once Atticus didn't say the stupid thing." Cherry commented.</p><p>"If by 'worse' you mean 'somebody knocking over the big wand', then YES!" Cosmo exclaimed.</p><p>The Fairies screamed in terror as they flew away, before the big wand toppled over like a mighty oak. </p><p>Standing at the foot was Crocker, decked out in the Fairy World armory, cackling in his usual deranged way. "<strong>I KNOCKED OVER THE BIG WAND!!</strong>" he cheered.</p><p>At once, with a 'pffft' noise, Fairy World's power shut off... Along with their magic. </p><p>"Aw, great..." Atticus complained.</p><p>"This must be what it looks like to see through Patch's eyes." Cherry commented as the color had grayed a bit in Fairy World.</p><p>"I'd imagine that's right too." Mo agreed.</p><p>Jorgen soon rushed over to stop Crocker.</p><p>"Maybe Jorgen can help save the day." Atticus said hopefully.</p><p>"I doubt it'll be that easy," Cherry said. "Don't mean to sound like a pessimist, but I'm just saying."</p><p>"FREEZE!" Jorgen declared, before his wand deflated. "Magic or not, I am still strong enough to defeat you with my special brand of FAIRY JUSTICE!"</p><p>Crocker just took the magic bazooka and fired at Jorgen, turning him into a schnauzer.</p><p>"Woof! Bark! Woof-woof! I <em>will</em> defeat you!" Jorgen declared, before getting an eyeful of his new tail. "...After I defeat this evil stump of a tail!" And he immediately started chasing after his own tail.</p><p>"Well, he was completely useless..." Lionel remarked. "Your pessimism was justified."</p><p>"Now he's Jorgen von Schnauzer." Cherry added.</p><p>The others seemed to be forced to nod and agree with her.</p><p>Cosmo and Wanda soon fell flat on their stomachs on the clouds.</p><p>"What's wrong with you guys?" Jimmy asked the fairies.</p><p>"He's cut off our supply of magic!" Wanda frowned.</p><p>"That's right, I'm in charge here now!" Crocker grinned before looking at the boy genius. "Get ready to MAKE ME YOUR KING!" he then began to laugh in victory.</p><p>"I need to get that teleportation pen... Now's my chance." Jimmy smirked in determination, seeing the Poofer in Crocker's belt before he grabbed Cosmo's crown.</p><p>"Uh, Jimmy? What do you think you're doing?" Cherry asked.</p><p>"Making an electromagnet!" Jimmy smiled, taking the crown and a detached wire before tying them together. "By wrapping this wire around this tiny crown and attaching it to this power source," he then said, tying the wire and crown around the fallen Big Wand before they all glowed suddenly. "I can create an electromagnetic coil!" he then used it, using the magnetic waves to snatch the Poofer and Game Buddy away from Crocker.</p><p>"Phew." The others sighed, a bit relieved that had actually worked.</p><p>"And since we don't rely on fairy magic, we can kick Crocker's can!" Lionel declared.</p><p>Crocker grinned as he zapped all around, changing Fairy World into his own liking.</p><p>"Great... It's<em> Abra-Catastrophe</em> all over again." Cherry said before giving Lionel a brief recap so he wouldn't have a headache.</p><p>Street signs changed into Crocker's name, removing the corner of Penn and Teller, changing the main sign from Fairy World into Crocker World, the mountains then changed into various images of Crocker's face, and even more horrors.</p><p>"Good luck with your new king." Jimmy told the fairies, flicking Cosmo's crown back on his head.</p><p>"Gee... Thanks, kid." Mo scoffed as she didn't like how that was said.</p><p>"Well, he doesn't believe that this is real," explained Lionel. "You know the scientific types: don't believe in magic and fairies and whatnot, if they <em>did</em> find out it was real, their minds would snap and they'd be reduced to vegetables, and not the kind you plant in a garden."</p><p>"I know, I just didn't like the way he said that," Mo replied. "He just sounded a bit condescending."</p><p>"That's just how scientists can be," Lionel replied. "So it was probably intentional."</p><p>"Fudge-Head, you can't leave us!" Cosmo panicked as he grabbed Jimmy by his shirt. "Crocker's gonna--"</p><p>"Zap the memory? Wipe the C drive?" Jimmy shrugged nonchalantly. "So what? You're computer programs! You're not really real... Right?" he then asked.</p><p>"If we weren't real, could I do this? Or this?" Cosmo replied before mussing up Jimmy's hair suddenly. "Or could I do this?" he then asked, pushing Jimmy's watch, opening it up again, showing Timmy, Darla, and Amber.</p><p>"Cosmo, Wanda, finally!" Timmy smiled once he saw his fairy godparents.</p><p>"Timmy, you have to stop him," Cosmo panicked. "He's going to let Crocker wipe our C drive, whatever that means, and I like to wipe my own stuff."</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you? You aren't real." Jimmy glared.</p><p>"Yes. Yes, they <em>are</em>!" Timmy argued. "They are real."</p><p>"What do you mean 'real'? They're holograms," Jimmy scoffed. "All of this is a big computer game. How do you care so much about them?"</p><p>"It's no use, Timmy," Darla sighed. "Jimmy won't be convinced in magic or the fairies. I don't think anything will convince him."</p><p>Then suddenly, Goddard arrived by Timmy's side, whimpering a little, as if on cue.</p><p>"Goddard?" Jimmy asked softly.</p><p>"Of course; Goddard! He's computerized, isn't he?" Timmy then realized. "Well, Cosmo and Wanda are as real to me as Goddard is to you. Look, I'm sorry I broke into your lab. I'm sorry I almost broke Goddard." he then said calmly.</p><p>"What about the unwanted girl in my lab?!" Jimmy glared.</p><p>"I'm sorry about that, too." Timmy then said.</p><p>"Hey!" Cindy called out, off-screen.</p><p>"Play along, toots," Timmy whispered to her before he continued to talk to the boy genius. "Jimmy, you have to save Cosmo and Wanda. They're my best friends. You have to--"</p><p>Then suddenly, Crocker shot The Big Wand, hitting Jimmy's watch, but not hurting the boy. "Oh, fiddlesticks How could I miss that? I was aiming for his big fake head." he then complained before trying to shoot again.</p><p>"Do something, Fudge-Head!" Cosmo cried out as he ran with Jimmy before hopping over the gate and they were beside Wanda now.</p><p>"The annoyance and determination is strong with this one," Cherry glared before she brought out a random lightsaber. "Come get some, Crock Pot."</p><p>"Yeah! Time we actually <em>did</em> something other than stand around and talk!" Lionel added as he got into a fighting stance.</p><p>"Everybody, line up!" Cherry told the others. "Hit him with everything ya got!"</p><p>"You'll never stop me!" Crocker glared as he tried shooting the magic at them.</p><p>Cherry blocked it with her hands, while Lionel ate the blast whole.</p><p>"What? Impossible!" Crocker exclaimed. "That can't be real!"</p><p>"Ooh, aren't we clever?" Cherry rolled her eyes sarcastically. "You believe in fairy magic and yet anything else is just unusual and unreal, huh?"</p><p>"Hey! I've been devoting my life to fairies! Gimme a break!" Crocker glared at her.</p><p>Cosmo and Wanda shivered nervously as the others had a magic battle up against Crocker.</p><p>"You guys are really upset," Jimmy said as he looked at the fairies in concern before looking all around the realm as the other fairies used walkers since they couldn't float around with their wings anymore as Jorgen continued to try to chase his tail. "Maybe these a<em>re</em> more than just holograms and that means if they disappear they're gone for good. I can't let that happen!" he then decided to help despite his strong disbelief in magic. "I've got to do something! But what? Come on, think... Think..." he then told himself before he thought long and hard like he would do in Retroville until... "BRAIN BLAST! You guys do what you can to stall Crocker; I'll be right back." he then told the rest of the group before poofing away suddenly.</p><p>"Oh, no! Fudge-Head left us! I always knew you couldn't trust a Fudge-Head!" Cosmo panicked while Cherry and her friends stalled Crocker with their own magic since the fairies couldn't do anything.</p><hr/><p>Soon, Jimmy appeared in front of Dimmsdale Elementary School.</p><p>"Jimmy Neutron?" A girl with golden brown hair with dark blue eyes asked. She wore a dark brown jacket that had white trim with a black under shirt with light blue pants, and white shoes.</p><p>"Uh... Yes?" Jimmy asked. "Do I know you?"</p><p>"Let's just say I can help you with what you need to do and I know that you're not from this world," The girl replied. "Please, I know I'm a girl, but you trust a smart girl to work with you, don't you?"</p><p>"...Yeah, I guess I do." Jimmy replied.</p><p>"Then let me help you," The girl said. "I won't let you down and it's very important to me that you make it back to your home. Believe me... I'm an outsider in this world too, but I can't tell you too much."</p><p>"Alright, then," Jimmy replied. "At this point I'm not exactly rich with options... So let's get to it!"</p><p>The girl smiled before Jimmy smiled back at her and they came into the school's Science Fair.</p><p>"Ah... Silicone and test tubes... I've missed that smell." Jimmy sniffed happily before cracking his knuckles.</p><p>And so, the mysterious girl and Jimmy both got to work while everyone else's projects and AJ's clones were sleeping, waiting in the gym for the upcoming Science Fair.</p><p>"One solar-powered laser and a fully equipped doublewide." The girl soon told Jimmy.</p><p>"And presto!" Jimmy smiled at her before plugging in the final plugs and was soon in a trailer owned by the McBadbat family before it morphed into a robotic body like a Transformer before more parts attached to it.</p><p>"Just one more thing," The girl soon told Jimmy, pointing to Francis's robot. "You might find this to be very handy."</p><p>"Ah, yes," Jimmy nodded before reaching out to take the robot double. "That'll be one very good detail. Now, come, my new friend. We should go." he then suggested.</p><p>"You should go alone," The girl said innocently, putting her hands behind her back. "Make things right."</p><p>"Alone?" Jimmy asked softly. "...Will I ever see you again?"</p><p>"Oh, you'll see me in the future for sure," The girl reassured and nodded. "You can stop this madness, Jimmy. I believe in you."</p><p>"Thank you." Jimmy smiled with a nod, before he returned to Fairy World.</p><p>The girl nodded as she let him go before she held out her arm with a watch on her wrist. "It worked," she then said. "I think that it really worked. Also hopefully he goes onto Phase 2 after he saves Fairy World." she then told the person on her wrist.</p><p>"That's great!" A boy with red hair, freckles, big black round glasses, green eyes, and a visible blue shirt smiled. "I told you things would work out."</p><p>"I'm just glad he trusted me," The girl said to the boy. "How do we know it officially worked though?"</p><p>"After your solo mission ends, meet us back in headquarters and we'll tell ya," The boy replied. "The Time Squad organization is a complicated one."</p><p>"I hear that." The girl replied with a nod, rolling her eyes a little.</p><hr/><p>Back in Fairy World, Cherry and the others continued to terrorize Crocker.</p><p>"Cut it out!" Crocker complained.</p><p>"Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice!" Cherry smirked, changing Crocker into different shapes for her own amusement. "Giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake!"</p><p>"...ENOUGH!" Crocker shouted as he fired his magic weapons at the Alpha Brigade. "You bothersome adolescents have hampered my progress for longer than I'd like to admit, but NOW, I'll be getting rid of you!"</p><p>"Hmm... Okay then," Atticus smirked before he took out a random target. "Go ahead and hit us."</p><p>"Betcha that you'll miss~" Cherry added with a chuckle.</p><p>Crocker angrily took out a star grenade and threw it at the group, turning the target Atticus was holding into a lemur. The others coughed from the explosion and Crocker took that time to get away.</p><p>"You think we distracted him long enough to get Jimmy enough time to come up with a solution?" Cherry asked hoarsley.</p><p>"I sure hope so." Atticus nodded.</p><p>Crocker soon rook off running to a very big and important building of Fairy World. "The Capital Building!" he then marveled at the sight. "It's so beautiful... And so... Not ruled by me! We'll have to fix that!" he then flew off with rocket boots, storming off to The Capital at once.</p><p>Two security guards stepped out, glaring at the madman as they held their wands up high.</p><p>"Freeze, sucker!" One warned before their wands suddenly deflated from the lack of magic.</p><p>Crocker grinned, taking out another star grenade before tossing it and the two security guards got hit by it, turning into a fish and a rooster before he flew in through the door. "Hey, I should force them to make me their king," he then suddenly said to himself. "Maybe I'll have a court jester! ...I hope he tells jokes and not riddles," he then mumbled to himself. "Jokes have punchlines... YOU BETTER HAVE PUNCHLINES!" he then exclaimed before breaking down the King's door and there was a certain someone waiting for him inside the building.</p><p>"Well, okay..." Jimmy replied, winding up his mechanized fist. "...BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU ASKED!"</p><p>And he delivered a furious left hook to Crocker's face, sending him crashing through the rooftop.</p><p>"You again...!" Crocker fumed, before he took out a three-pronged wand trident, and fired it at Jimmy.</p><p>Jimmy simply looked over and pressed a button on a side panel, labeled "ACTION MUSIC". At once, a cool techno-beat began playing, and the boy genius rocketed into the air before the wand trident struck a throne, turning it into a bunch of butterflies.</p><p>Crocker soon landed in a trashcan, stuck as his greatest weapon had been taken from him in an instant. "So Turner, that big-headed Super Robot might intimidate some other people, but you're still going down, and then I'M GOING TO GIVE YOU AN F!" he then retorted. "<strong>MINUS!</strong>"</p><p>"No one gives Jimmy Neutron an F!" Jimmy glared before shooting.</p><p>Crocker screamed before jumping out of the way, then grabbed his wand weapon back and shot various magic wands at Jimmy. Atticus soon magicked up a big screen TV and a couch for himself and his friends to watch the fight between Crocker and Jimmy, eating some snacks together. Jimmy deflected three of the wands, but the fourth and final one soon hit one of his rocket jets, causing the robot suit to come out of control before suddenly falling flat onto the cloudy ground. "Come on! Come on, move!" he then cried out, trying to get his robot suit up, but it seemed unresponsive.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Crocker smirked, getting back up before he shot his weapon, making the robot arms become a pile of flowers and a baked pie, then the legs became a roast turkey and a tire. "Say goodbye, Timmy Turner."</p><p>"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not Timmy Turner!" Jimmy complained.</p><p>Crocker then instantly shot at Jimmy by the time the boy genius sat up and that looked like the end of Jimmy Neutron... Or did it?</p><p>Suddenly, Jimmy's head popped off on a spring, and the curtains inside the RV opened up, revealing Cosmo and Wanda.</p><p>"Technically speaking, he's not Jimmy Neutron, either." said Wanda.</p><p>"Pay no attention to the fairies piloting the robot!" Cosmo added.</p><p>"Heh... Awesome back-up plan." Atticus chuckled.</p><p>"I'm so proud of him." Cherry added.</p><p>"FAIRIES!" Crocker cried out once he saw Cosmo and Wanda before falling over and getting right back up again. "Ordinarily this would be a good thing, but... TURNER! Where'd he go?"</p><p>Suddenly, Jimmy was shown to be operating on The Big Wand, being very careful with the wiring. "Red to red... Blue to blue..." he muttered to himself.</p><p>"Dust to dust!" Crocker glared once he found the boy genius, taking out a wand. "Put that down, Turner! NOW!" he then tossed the wand out, making it fly at Jimmy to hit him, but luckily for Jimmy, he missed it.</p><p>"Oh, I don't understand!" Jimmy groaned. "Why isn't it powering up?"</p><p>"Is it seriously not plugged in?" Cherry wondered.</p><p>"...Apparently, it really <em>isn't</em> plugged in." Lionel replied, seeing that it was lying on its side.</p><p>"Of course..." Cherry concluded dryly.</p><p>Jimmy chuckled nervously before glancing to the fourth wall. "I knew it wasn't plugged in." he then said before dashing off to go and plug in the wire.</p><p>"Hold it there, Turner!" Crocker grinned, getting ready to shoot the boy. "Get ready for a smaller head!"</p><p>"Move, Jimmy, move!" Jimmy told himself before he dodged the blasts by flipping as he was quite lucky before making it over to the plug in time and soon plugged the plug into the outlet, recharging The Big Wand instantly. "Aha!"</p><p>The Big Wand then charged, standing straight up again, sending magical energy waves throughout Fairy World again, thus defeating Crocker and restoring Fairy World instantly.</p><p>"Fudge-Head did it!" Cosmo beamed as he floated and hugged his wife instantly. "You can! You <em>can</em> trust a Fudge-Head!"</p><p>"At least that solves the power problem." Lionel commented, as Fairy World was returned to normal.</p><p>"Woo-hoo, yay, and yippee all you want, little fairies," Crocker mocked. "But once you're out of the way, I'll blow that Big Wand out of existence!"</p><p>"Oh? I don't think so," Jimmy smirked before he picked up Jorgen's wand in his hands. "Say hello to my big glowing friend!"</p><p>"Hey! That's MY big glowing friend!" Jorgen glared.</p><p>Jimmy then zapped Crocker with the wand, making the man's star grenades turn into white doves that flew away.</p><p>"Hey! No fair using magic against me!" Crocker then glared.</p><p>"I don't know if I believe in magic, but I do believe in virtual programming," Jimmy glared back. "Time to override your hard drive!"</p><p>Crocker cried out, being poofed into a microscope, a beaker, an old desktop computer, a scientific ruler, and finally, a calculator before he decided that he had enough. "I surrender! Enough!" he then cried out.</p><p>Jimmy smirked before zapping Crocker again, restoring him back to his normal, plain self.</p><p>"Now we gotta get Crocker out of here, but he knows about Fairy World." Atticus said to the others.</p><p>"Allow me, puny Wiccan boy!" Jorgen glared as Cosmo and Wanda smirked. "Get ready, tiny human as I shred your memory to bits with my muscular canine teeth! GRRRRRR!" he then roared before lunging out and attacking Crocker instantly.</p><p>Crocker shrieked in agony as Jorgen began to rip his body apart while a tour bus arrived.</p><p>"And if you look to your left, you'll see a puny adult human male, being shredded by a buff, magical schnauzer!" explained the tour guide. "And having his internal organs rearranged!"</p><p>"Yikes." Atticus winced as that looked like it had to hurt.</p><p>The imps on the tour bus soon began to take pictures of Crocker's disturbing and painful comeuppance.</p><p>"Jimmy, you did it!" Wanda smiled proudly to the boy genius, giving him the Game Buddy.</p><p>"And not a hair out of place!" Cosmo added.</p><p>"Yeah, Jimmy, that was amazing." Cherry approved.</p><p>"Well, I couldn't let anything happen to my new virtual pals, could I?" Jimmy smiled before looking curious. "As well as another interesting and very smart girl... I never got her name."</p><p>"Ahem!" Timmy cleared his throat, getting Jimmy's attention as the boy genius looked at the screen to see Timmy there with Cindy by his side.</p><p>"Timmy!" Wanda smiled.</p><p>"Cindy?!" Jimmy glared.</p><p>"Nerdtron?!" Cindy glared back.</p><p>"Pancakes!" Cosmo smiled randomly.</p><p>Goddard then stuck his way between Timmy and Penny who smiled at him before she then looked up and waved at Jimmy.</p><p>"Penny," Jimmy then smiled. "Aw, don't worry, guys. All I have to do is reverse the polarity and I can get back home." he then told his robot dog and new female companion.</p><p>"Actually, I think Timmy might have a better idea, Jimmy." Atticus spoke up.</p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I can handle this." Timmy added.</p><p>Cindy giggled warmly at Timmy. "He's so smart!~"</p><p>"I wish we were both back in our own hometowns." Timmy soon said as Cosmo and Wanda got ready to wave their wands.</p><p>"Wish?" Jimmy asked out of confusion. "What's wishing gonna do?"</p><p>POOF!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Whatever you say, Evie..." Mal shrugged before glancing at the sign-up sheet and paused thoughtfully. "Hmm..."</p><p>Suddenly, the group, along with Jimmy and Timmy, found themselves in a vortex between realities!</p><p>"Whoa... This is kinda freaky..." Cherry said as she looked around.</p><p>"Yeah, it's really something." Atticus added.</p><p>Jimmy and Timmy soon looked over to see their friends as it looked like it was finally time to go back home.</p><p>"Jimmy Neutron, boy genius." Jimmy said as he shook hands with Timmy.</p><p>"Timmy Turner..." Timmy smiled as they shook on it before pausing until he said his title next. "Boy!"</p><p>"Thanks for saving my dog." Jimmy smiled back.</p><p>"Thanks for saving my, uh..." Timmy was about to say, until he realized he couldn't tell Jimmy the truth.</p><p>"Fairy programs?" Jimmy guessed for him.</p><p>Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and they flipped around, going back into their respective worlds and changed back into their original styles.</p><p>"Sure, fairy programs," Timmy said as they began to float back towards their respective portals. "Sorry I was such a jerk."</p><p>"No problem. We geniuses have to stick together." Jimmy replied.</p><p>"Uh, between you and me, I'm not really all that smart." Timmy said bashfully.</p><p>"I know, I kind of figured that out when I saw all the Fs." Jimmy nodded.</p><p>"I'll never forget you, Timmy Turner, never!" Cindy inhaled between sobs as she was deeply worried about her potential love interest going home as she burst out of the portal. "Wait for me... WAIT FOR ME!"</p><p>"Aw, Cindy... I wish that we could help you." Atticus said to the blonde girl.</p><p>"Don't worry," Lionel replied. "This special was popular enough to get two other sequels!"</p><p>"Think we'll ever be involved in those next adventures?" Atticus asked.</p><p>"Let's just see what happens and cross that bridge when we come to it." Cherry replied.</p><p>"Fair point." Atticus nodded then.</p><p>"Cindy, I know you've been through a lot the past few hours, but, um..." Jimmy said to Cindy, patting her on the head before screaming at her. "<strong>GET OUT OF MY LAB!!!</strong>"</p><p>And at that, Timmy was back in Dimmsdale and Jimmy was back in Retroville.</p><hr/><p>The brown-haired girl was outside of Jimmy's lab, looking through the window with a special futuristic device that acted as binoculars. "Good, Penny Plutonium has been there," she then said. "Now for the biggest choice of her life and hopefully for me and what Otto has told me, she goes through with it and agrees to the decision."</p><p>"Jimmy, I'm so glad that you're back home." Penny smiled as she hugged the boy genius.</p><p>"It was no problem, Penny," Jimmy smiled back. "I just hope you were alright with me being gone."</p><p>"I tried my best," Penny replied. "Though there are a lot of strange people in this town than just hanging out with you in your lab all day."</p><p>"Yeah," Jimmy replied. "They're unusual, but I like them anyways."</p><p>"Sounds a lot like my friends from back home," Penny said. "I'm not sure if I'll ever get back."</p><p>"I could help out, but do you <em>want</em> to go back?" Jimmy asked.</p><p>Penny stopped to think about it. "...Well, to be honest with you, Jimmy... I'm not sure," she then said. "I mean, I'm a woman of science, but I came from Luchaville, a world where everybody believed in honor, family, tradition, and donuts and The Code of Masked Wrestling... Don't get me wrong, I had my friends there, but... I don't think I want to go back. Part of me feels like I should go back home because that's where the heart is, but... I'm having a lot more fun here in Retroville, especially with someone who understands science and inventing as well as my father and I did back home."</p><p>"Really?" asked Jimmy. "Well, I guess you could stick around for a while..."</p><p>"Yeah... What's the rush?" Penny smiled. "Maybe I could stick around for a while longer."</p><p>"Maybe 20 years longer..." The mysterious brunette girl said from where she was.</p><p>Suddenly, there was an electrical surge and soon appeared the boy from before. "Ah, Ava, there you are," he then said to the girl. "You got Jimmy Neutron and Penny Plutonium together?" he then asked.</p><p>"So far so good, Otto," Ava replied to him. "Hopefully it worked out. Should we head back to Time Squad?"</p><p>"Let's go," Otto said. "Hopefully it worked out for the future."</p><p>The two then joined hands and suddenly disappeared together as Penny and Jimmy smiled at each other.</p><hr/><p>Some time had passed as Jimmy and Penny were fast asleep in Retroville after a big adventure together.</p><p>Penny's eyes fluttered before she soon woke up and found herself in some other realm, looking around. "Huh? Where am I now?" she then asked, her voice echoing a bit. "Jimmy? Where are you?"</p><p>"Penny Plutonium..." A deep voice called.</p><p>"Huh? Who's that?" Penny asked nervously.</p><p>"Relax, I am not going to hurt you," The voice told her. "I am going to ask you a simple question based on what you have been through lately. I can either send you back home to Luchaville or you can stay here in Retroville with the Neutron family for the rest of your days. I'll let you think about it and come back until you have made up your mind. If you wish to return to Luchaville, I will send you back there, but if you wish to remain in Retroville, I can make that happen as well."</p><p>"Uh... Okay... Kind of putting a big pressuring decision on me." Penny said nervously.</p><p>"You have plenty of time to decide," The voice replied. "Choose wisely, but there are no wrong answers."</p><p>"Uh... Okay... I'll think about it," Penny nodded. "Looks like I have to argue with my brain and my heart."</p><hr/><p>Eventually, a beam of bright light flashed through, waking Penny up in her temporary bed in the Neutron residence as she looked around. Goddard barked and soon came up to Penny, comforting her like any regular mortal dog would.</p><p>"Oh! Hey, Goddard," Penny smiled. "Glad to see you're doing okay."</p><p>Goddard barked at her.</p><p>"Oh, you're a good dog," Penny smiled as she began to pet him. "You may not be warm and cuddly like Captain Snugglebumps, but you are a good dog."</p><p>Goddard nuzzled up against her as one of his legs began to twitch up and dog.</p><p>"Such a good dog," Penny smiled before sighing. "Ya know, Goddard, I've had a lot to think about the past few days after getting summoned here someway and somehow... I thought maybe it was just a dream, but I feel really comfortable in this Retroville place. It's so nice to meet someone who shares my fellow interest in science and technology in a world full of masked wrestlers and masked wrestling," she then sighed, thinking back about those times back home, especially in her school. "I could never come up with a good signature move, I lost nearly every match I was in, especially against Tomato Tamata, plus I'm pretty sure my friend Rikochet isn't interested in a relationship with me, no matter how many times I try to get him to notice me... Maybe I should stay in Retroville..." she then said after thinking about it out loud.</p><p>Goddard nodded in response.</p><p>"I guess I <em>could</em> stay for a while..." Penny decided.</p><p>Goddard barked at her as though to answer her question.</p><p>"You think that I should?" Penny asked.</p><p>Goddard simply barked again.</p><p>"Yes... I think I will stay then," Penny nodded as she hugged the robot dog. "Oh... It's so good to talk to you. I can see that even though you're a machine, you can still be man's best friend."</p><p>Goddard panted and smiled at that. Penny smiled back as she hugged Goddard before falling asleep again.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, in some sort of futuristic headquarters, Ava was shown to be watching the scene with Otto on a big screen together.</p><p>"So, uh, do you think it worked?" Ava asked her friend.</p><p>"I'm sure it did," Otto smiled. "You were great out there by helping Jimmy against that crazy teacher, Denzel Crocker."</p><p>"Well, I know a lot about his boy genius," Ava chuckled before hugging him in excitement. "But yeah, I'm glad that I helped out. Especially thanks to you and the Time Squad for helping me get there in the first place."</p><p>"Heh... No problem..." Otto chuckled and blushed a little from her hug.</p><hr/><p>Eventually, back home in Greendale, things were looking up.</p><p>"Well, you guys, it was interesting to help out Jimmy and Timmy," Cherry said. "Maybe we should check on them and see how Timmy's science fair went." she then suggested.</p><p>"Sure," Atticus replied.</p><p>"Just leave it to me!" Lionel added as he conjured up a screen.</p><p>The others then got comfortable and decided to watch Dimmsdale in the evening for the elementary school's science fair.</p><p>"Ah, there we go." Cherry said as they watched this like they were watching a movie.</p><hr/><p>The students stood at their booths, projects on either side. Chester had his rocket mobile home, AJ had his clones, his clones, and the boil-faced boy known as Elmer had his laser-powered boil lancer, and Sanjay had an AV cart.</p><p>"Well, children, since Mr. Crocker lost his memory, apparently in some sort of bizarre schnauzer incident..." Principal Waxelplax began to say.</p><p>"Schnauzers, no! NOOOOOO!" Crocker cried out, freaking out as he looked traumatized and badly beaten after Jorgen dealing with him back in Fairy World.</p><p>"I'll be judging the Science Fair tonight! Whoooooooooo!" Principal Waxelplax then concluded before cheering as she came to see the students.</p><p>Timmy was sitting at a blank booth and wearing a green backpack, obviously Cosmo in disguise, and he held a pink book which was obviously Wanda.</p><p>"Well, Crocker lost, Goddard's safe..." Wanda began.</p><p>"And I met a nice young man with fudgy hair," Cosmo concluded with a smile. "Not a bad way to spend a day!"</p><p>"But I never got my Science Fair project done," Timmy panicked. "I'm <em>still</em> gonna get an F!"</p><p>Waxelplax then approached him. "Timmy, where's your science fair project?" she then asked him suspiciously.</p><p>"Well, I, um... You see, I..." Timmy stammered nervously, but before he could say any more, the doors opened up and soon came a certain robot dog in 2D form who flew out and flew up to the school principal, licking her cheek.</p><p>"Oh, my!" Principal Waxelplax gasped, but in a good way.</p><p>Goddard then took flight and soars around the gym, stopping at Sanjay.</p><p>"Look! It is a flying hound of robotic descent!" Sanjay gasped.</p><p>"Why didn't <em>you</em> think of that?" One of AJ's clones deadpanned as Jimmy was watching this as well from his laboratory with Penny beside him.</p><p>"Hey, I'm just one of 11 guys!" AJ complained to his clone.</p><hr/><p>"I knew I'd figure out that teleportation device sooner or later." Jimmy smiled proudly.</p><p>"You're a genius after all." Penny smiled back, wearing regular clothes such as a hoodie, jeans, sneakers, and had large round glasses on her face.</p><p>"Timmy, what an astounding project!" Waxelplax beamed at the boy, giving him a golden cup as a reward. "You get an A and first prize! You're clearly smarter than AJ or his clones!" she then suddenly walked off.</p><p>"Thanks, boy genius." Timmy smiled as he faced Goddard, looking into his eyes.</p><p>"Ah, don't mention it, average kid who no one understands." Jimmy smiled back.</p><p>Cindy then suddenly came out from behind Jimmy's chair. "Is that Timmy? Timmy?! Hi! Tell him I said hi."</p><p>"<strong>GET OUT OF MY LAB!!!</strong>" Jimmy rolled his eyes and glared at Cindy.</p><hr/><p>"Well, I guess that's a pretty nice way to end things." Cherry said.</p><p>"Though I don't recognize this Penny Plutonium girl from any of our past adventures." Mo shrugged.</p><p>"Yeah... She seems... Mysterious." Atticus agreed as he nodded at her.</p><p>"I think we'll have plenty of time to figure out this new character eventually." stated Lionel.</p><p>"Yeah... Maybe we'll see her again if we have another adventure involving Jimmy." Cherry said.</p><p>"Think Jimmy and Timmy will meet again?" Atticus wondered.</p><p>"Maybe another time," Cherry replied. "Like I said, let's wait and see what happens after this experience for the first time."</p><p>And everyone agreed on that.</p><p>"Too bad we can't learn more about Penny Plutonium or whoever she is." Atticus said.</p><p>"Meh... We'll come back to that at a later time." Cherry shrugged as they walked off together.</p><p>Ava and Otto watched in secret again, looking very happy and hopeful for the future.</p><p>The End... For now. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>